Age of Dungeons
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: listo, cuarto capitulo, regalo para mi obachan Kokoro Yana y ojala te guste y perdona las dos demoras u.u BIENVENIDOS A SATANIA!
1. Default Chapter

Age of Dungeons  
  
((((((((((  
  
-hola taka-chan-saludo una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos por el pasillo de la escuela  
  
-hola que tal Misa!!-contesta el saludo un joven [Anya: ¿quién será? ¬¬]  
  
-que tal?-dice la peliverde chocando manos con el peliazul  
  
-que haces?!-le contesto sonriente  
  
-nada, a aburrirme solamente-dijo divertida encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-oye!, No te he dicho que tengo nuevo navegador?-sonrió el chavo [Belle: aja, sí, chavo ¬¬]  
  
-no!, Y que modelo es?!-curioseo la mujer  
  
-es el nuevo KRT-4900Y-sonrió complacido  
  
-no te creo!!!!-sonrió la muchacha emocionada  
  
-oh!, ya ves lo que un año de buenas calificaciones lo que llega a hacer- bromeo  
  
-es el modelo más nuevo, no tiene ni dos semanas en el mercado Americano y tiene tres días en el mercado Japonés, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?!!!!-se exalto la mujer contenta  
  
-pues tengo mis contactos-dijo como si nada el chavo  
  
-aja, si claro, más bien tu papá o tu abuelo y hablando del asunto, nunca has sido afecto a los navegadores ¿por qué ahora?-se extraño al analizarlo  
  
-después de lo que me dijiste Misachi, mi papá me dijo lo mismo-contesto llevándose una mano a la nuca  
  
-pues claro!-rezongó-vamos a salir de la secundaria el próximo año y tu no manejas un navegador y no solo eso cada que te mando algo no contestas porque no abres tu bendita maquina!-  
  
-bueno prometo tener atención a esos detalles, pero dime, me ayudaras????- dijo ilusionado  
  
-a manejar correctamente tu navegador???-dijo incrédula y al mirar su expresión de perro a medio morir-claro!!!-sonrió y chocaron nuevamente manos  
  
-en serio?, Que bien!!!-dijo y sono el timbre aviso del arribo de los maestros  
  
-bueno Taka-chan te veo al rato!!-le grito corriendo hacia su aula  
  
-otra vez hablando con Misachi Katsuki-rezongó una niña castaña y de ojos del mismo color cuando entro a su aula  
  
-no puedes reprocharme por hablarle!!-se enfado intimidando a la chica  
  
-pero que no entiendes que es quien tiene peor reputación en toda la escuela?!!-se exaltó ella siguiéndolo hasta quedar frente a él en su asiento  
  
-pues no me interesa es mi amiga y mientras ella no me trate de forma diferente no la tratare de forma diferente-rezongó [Belle: Anya consiguió lo imposible, primera vez que oigo decir a Tyson algo que vale la pena ¬¬]- ahora si te puedes retirar a tu asiento-hablo sentándose de golpe  
  
-ah! Tyson, solo te diré que ella es mala compañía-dijo y se fue  
  
-otra vez???-le sonrió un chico de cabellos azul agua de ojos del mismo color [Anya: si son de ese color los ojos de Kein? ¿-?U]  
  
-como siempre-soltó un respiro  
  
-si estuviera en tu lugar no la soportaría Tyson-se río  
  
-pues ya te quiero ver en mi lugar Kein-murmuro Tyson mientras saludaban al profesor  
  
-ojala nunca-rezó riendo el de cabello marino  
  
((((((((((  
  
-Té molestó?-sonrió la de cabellos verdes mientras caminaban  
  
-ya no la aguanto!!, te aseguro que lo único que quiere es una escuela de eruditos-rezongó el de cabello de tormenta  
  
-eso o se enamoro de ti-respondió el de cabello marino  
  
-cállate Kein!!!-se exaltó el moreno  
  
-bien y esto es de todos los días-se encogió de hombros la chava  
  
-deja de hablar así, como ustedes no la soportan se burlan de la desgracia ajena-contestó Tyson  
  
-mira dejémoslo así Taka-chan, y por cierto Kein, vamos a ir por la MatRam?- cuestiono Misachi  
  
-ya te dije que si-le dijo  
  
-pues entonces a la salida-contesto  
  
-Ok-  
  
-ahora que tengo navegador a ver si me consigo una-sonrió Tyson  
  
-sabes que son?!-se asombro Kein  
  
-eso no lo sabes ni tu, la quieres por que tienes él varo para comprar una- sonrió Misa  
  
-pues habla, dinos que es?-rezongó entre enfadado y emocionado el moreno  
  
-simple es como una tarjeta madre, la MatRam tiene ya instalados nombre y sexo como los datos primogénitos de una persona pero el dueño es quien crea la personalidad-contesto  
  
-Cómo que la personalidad?!!!-se asombraron los chicos  
  
-si verán, dentro de la red no eres nadie, eres un anónimo, hasta que la MatRam se encarga de darte no solo un cuerpo, sino tambien un nombre, una vez los tienes lo único que hay que hacer es darle personalidad que va adquiriendo con el tiempo y hacerlo crecer-sonrió ante las caras de miedo y asombro de sus amigos  
  
-Wow! Voy a comprarme una ¿cómo en cuanto están?-se entusiasmo  
  
-cinco Ferias de 50 dolarrucos-contesto-la más barata-  
  
-que??!!!!!!!!!!!! 250 dólares!!!-se espanto  
  
-si y no me preguntes como los consiguió Kein-sentencio mirando al susodicho  
  
-solo gane algunos jueguitos-contesto sonriente  
  
-Sí claro!, unos jueguitos-dijo Tyson-en juegos de red eres el mejor que conozco-  
  
-si y si lo ves así podrías entrar-dijo Misa mirando inquisitivamente a Kein  
  
-no me arriesgaría a tanto-dijo calmo  
  
-mejor para ti-contesto sin tomar en cuenta a Tyson  
  
-de que hablan?!!!-grito exasperado  
  
-todavía no es bueno que te enteres si te vas a enterar será en la red- aclaro Kein  
  
-no entiendo-concluyo y alcanzaron a escuchar el timbre para regresar a las clases  
  
-bien los veré en ese caso a la salida-dijo la chica mientras echaba la carrera hacia su salón  
  
-Sí nos vemos-contestaron los muchachos  
  
-Conque una MatRam es casi como un cuerpo identificable en la red-se quedo pensando Kein en voz alta  
  
-y todavía la quieres?-pregunto Tyson  
  
-tu no?-se intrigo  
  
-por mí si, pero no tengo dinero-dijo dándose la vuelta  
  
-si tú lo dices-contesto siguiéndolo, sin soltarle con la vista ni un segundo ya sé   
  
((((((((((  
  
-bueno yo no los acompaño, por que voy a ir a terminar de instalar mi navegador-dijo Tyson  
  
-de acuerdo-contesto Kein  
  
-como quieras-dijo Misa encogiéndose de hombros  
  
-entonces hasta mañana-dijo y se fue  
  
-bien que esperas hay que irnos-dijo Misa emprendiendo camino hacia el centro de Tokio  
  
-si ya voy-dijo siguiéndola solo hasta que Tyson estuvo fuera del alcance de su visión  
  
-Cuánto traes?-pregunto la chava  
  
-tengo 4 60-contesto  
  
-2 50 te cuesta la original ya te había dicho para que es lo demás?-se intrigo  
  
-pienso pedir que me saquen una copia, tu dijiste que había quienes podían hacerte una copia sin que esta fuera igual a la original-sentencio  
  
-si, pero ya te explique que son más difíciles de manejar las copias y entonces... ¿para qué es el original?-cuestiono de nueva cuenta  
  
-simple, se lo voy a dar a el-contesto con un tinte rojo en las mejillas  
  
-vaya si que lo quieres- ¬u¬  
  
-mo me mires así y date prisa!-exclamo caminando más rápidamente pero sin perder la coloración de su rostro  
  
-si lo que digas  
  
Anya: bueno hasta aquí lo dejaremos  
  
BelleDestiny: bien ahora lo principal, esta historia esta algo desaforada pero puede que funcione ¬¬  
  
Anya: échame porras ya sabes T-T  
  
BelleDestiny: hazte a un lado [la hecha de la computadora] verán, esta el problema de que esto va a ser semi interactivo, hago la aclaración, aquí la mayoría son chavas, claro que recibiremos los datos de los chavos con mayor gusto por que nos faltan y muchos  
  
Anya: a lo que ella se refiere es que esto se desenvolverá en dos lugares completamente distintos y para ello habrán de saber que se necesitan actores  
  
BelleDestiny: así que hacemos la invitación al que quiera participar en esta locura  
  
Anya: y tambien que nos dejen los siguientes datos los interesados  
  
BelleDestiny: primero los que se utilizaran para la Realidad (en el fic)  
  
Anya: que son, Nombre(s), Apellido(s), Edad, Sexo, Forma de Ser, País y ciudad Residente  
  
BelleDestiny: y los que se utilizaran en la red  
  
Anya: que son Estatus, Civilización a la que pertenecen, Arma y Sexo  
  
BelleDestiny: se hace la aclaración a las chavas, las que se les ocurra poner reina les hacemos la advertencia solo quedan 5 lugares abiertos, que son Reina del Cielo, Reina de la Paz, Reina de la Sabiduría, Reina de la Luz y Reina del Viento  
  
Anya: las que quieran tomar estos lugares tendrán que escribir cual eligen y tambien un animal, mitológico, de leyenda o real como quieran  
  
BelleDestiny: y tambien tendrán que elegir una civilización que no sea la egipcia, la japonesa, la escandinava, la maya, la fenicia, Persa o Celta pues ya tienen reinas  
  
Anya: y pues si alguien quiere ayudar a elegirles lugar a los personajes de Beyblade les diré que los únicos que ya tienen reino son Kai, Spencer, Max, King y Queen  
  
BelleDestiny: así que depende de ustedes que no destrocemos el orgullo de los personajes  
  
Anya: antes de que semejante tragedia ocurra (por que estuvimos a punto de Poner Robert incluso como reina) mándenos reviews y propuestas para esta locura  
  
BelleDestiny: conste que aquí la definición no es por ellos sino por sus bestias bit, aunque estas no aparecerán  
  
Anya: bueno ya vamonos que tengo que ir a estudiar  
  
BelleDestiny: ya lo se ¬¬  
  
Anya: bueno Mataitane n-n  
  
BelleDestiny: bye bye 


	2. Bienvenidos a Satania

Anya: bueno el método de redacción va a cambiar de cómo lo había puesto en el capitulo anterior  
  
Belle: este fic, se va a poner algo largo y extenso así que esperamos no se aburran  
  
Anya: les informo que con respecto a los lugares de las reinas, ya han sido tomados el de la Reina de la Luz y la Reina del Cielo, los otros todavía quedan libres  
  
Belle: para que no se revuelvan mucho, las partes que están separadas y pegadas del lado derecho, son el texto que leen en el navegador  
  
Anya: La canción que se usa, es la canción de Satania del Mago de Oz, y unos fragmentos que solo los fanáticos de esta agrupación conocen de la canción Finisterrra  
  
Belle: bueno nos vemos al final  
  
ââââââââââ  
  
Bienvenido a la nueva era  
  
√√√√√√√√√√  
  
Fecha: Miércoles, 30/08/2004  
  
Hora: 7:30 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Pasillos de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-y bien, ya instalaste tu nuevo Navegador Taka-chan?-le dijo la chava mientras caminaba con él por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, monótona a la vista de los alumnos  
  
-no he podido terminar-respondió desilusionado  
  
-Cómo que no has acabado?!-se exaltó la mujer a su lado deteniendo su caminar cerca de una ventana  
  
-es que no he podido hacer que la Tarjeta Madre quede en el Navegador- sonrió con nerviosismo como si aquello hubiera sido una travesura de importancia mínima  
  
-ciertamente este no es tu fuerte, pero que vamos a hacer contigo Taka-chan- le reprimió levemente mientras observaba recargada mirando la rutina que comenzaba día tras día  
  
-oye Misa, ¿y si me ayudas?-sonrió recargándose como si lo de su alrededor no tuviera la vida que se necesita para hacerle voltear su atención  
  
-ayudarte eh?-dijo con indiferencia, como respondía a todo lo que había dentro y fuera de su confinamiento, dentro y fuera de los muros que la retenían, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo  
  
-ándale ¿sí?-preguntó, con poderosa necesidad, la necesidad de una ayuda a algo a lo que no se esta acostumbrado hacer, algo que necesitas, pero, no puedes hacer por ti mismo  
  
-de acuerdo, pero, me pagaras llevándome a comer-sentencio señalándole con un dedo, un precio justo a esa ayuda, leve comparado con los precios del bajo mundo, pero claro se trata de un amigo, por ellos se debe de hacer algo más  
  
-cuando quieras, solo déjame juntar dinero-comienza una leve caminata acompañada de una sonrisa, una sonrisa inocente, prueba de que nunca a sido acercado a aquellos que son solo cañas de pescar, aquellos que se encargan de llevar a los más débiles e inocentes a lo más profundo y oculto del mundo humano  
  
-bien, entonces iremos a tu casa a armar lo que falta de tu Navegador-que más se puede hacer que responder a sonrisa de tanta luminosidad, sonrisa que no ha visto la crueldad del ser humano, sonrisa que no ha visto los terrores del mundo creado por ellos, no se puede hacer más, mientras se camina al tedio de todos los días, tedio que corresponde a los deberes impuestos por los anales humanos  
  
≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥≥  
  
A un mundo sin dolor  
  
−−−−−−−−−−  
  
Fecha: Miércoles, 30/08/2004  
  
Hora: 4:30 p.m.  
  
Lugar: Dojo Kinomiya  
  
-buenas tardes-un saludo dicho más por protocolo que por deseo, es imperativo por que así lo establecieron pero... ¿quién a sido?  
  
-es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo Misachi-sonrisa falsa, sonrisa verdadera, importancia en realidad no tiene, pues solo se ha venido a hacer el favor que se desea, nada se hace por no querer... pero si se puede hacer por que es la obligación que adquieres... ya no eres libre  
  
-a venido a ayudarme con el Navegador-sonríes, como puedes sonreírle a todos, como no te importa que te manipulen y a pesar de ello sonríes, mientras la ves a ella mirar los detalles de la recepción y lo que puede distinguir de la casa desde ese lugar, intentando contemplar los cambios  
  
-que bien por que sino, tu ya lo hubieras destrozado muchachito-como les gusta hacer esto, un leve golpe en la cabeza que te daña solo cuando su control no existe, no hemos de poder salir de las ataduras pues el dolor es más fuerte que nosotros y de el nace el miedo al mismo, vaya hija temerosa de su padre, nace de este pero no quiere verle ni aunque su vida penda de un solo hilo  
  
-déjame en paz abuelo!-reclamo falso, nunca funciona, hagas lo que hagas la rutina se repite, solo puedes, enfadarte con leve coraje, no puedes hacer más, pero, cuando creces... ¿por qué hacer lo mismo?  
  
-bueno, vayamos a hacer eso por que si no nunca acabaremos-como si nada le importase, un leve juego, pero entiendes que esta ansiosa, es su deseo hacer lo que le gusta, por ello no te importa lo que te digan, por ello no te importa su reputación y agradeces que a tu familia tampoco, ella es un gran apoyo para ti, pues pocos comparten tu manera de pensar, sabes esto en lo profundo de tu ser, y lo retomas al verte siendo jalado por ella hacía el lugar que más conoce, arriba de estas escaleras, tu santuario, porque es eso ¿no?, el lugar que es para ti mismo, sin nadie que lo modifique más que tu...  
  
-bien, hagámoslo-ahora esta ahí, frente al esqueleto y órganos de una máquina que puede abrir grandes puertas, mientras tu cierras la puerta de tu pequeño espacio, espacio regado por las piezas de lo que hay frente a ella, vista fija, no encuentra mayor satisfacción, y lo sabes, pero, ¿por qué tener un aparato así?, no la has comprado por desearla, eso es la verdad lo has hecho solo por curiosidad, has oido tanto de esto que tienes deseos de conocerlo por tus medios, no como una clase estricta y rigurosa, sino como un pasatiempo, pero algo más te mueve... ¿acaso hay algo más?  
  
-dame todos los Mapas de Chip-es hábil, de inmediato sabe lo que necesita, de inmediato después de pocos minutos sabe que debe hacer, pero esto tambien es nuevo para ella obvio que debe usar estos mapas, la sangre no puede correr por una vena que esta enredada o sellada, libre tiene que estar para poder mantener el correcto funcionamiento  
  
-toma aquí tienes-no tardas nada, le eres atento es tu amiga después de todo y más no puedes hacer, pues le debes un gran favor, tu curiosidad te mata pero no sabes que hacer-¿quieres que prenda el ventilador?-pregunta tonta, o tal vez no, después de todo, estática y energía son compatibles y es innecesaria su presencia en esta labor, pues solo lograrían hacerla difícil y más complicada  
  
-no, como no está encendido, no es necesario, pues así no produce estática- conoce lo que hace, su manera de hacer las cosas con minucia, su explicación a tu pregunta y su sería actitud ante lo que tiene frente a si te lo demuestran, es feliz, a tu parecer, con hacer lo que le gusta, como tu consideras, y es, lo más importante  
  
-¿tienes el Cautín?-herramientas poco usuales más sin embargo las conoces, las conseguiste gracias a sus conocimientos, ardua explicación, tedio anterior a estos eventos, más sin embargo no eres hábil para lo que ella te muestra es una gran conocedora, a sido ello, lo que te ha llevado a pedir su ayuda  
  
-¿fino o grueso?-cierto, si una aguja traspasa tu piel la herida es leve pero si lo a de hacer una broca sus consecuencias pueden ser fatales, no eres tan iluso piensas y tienes razón pues es necesario saber lo que se necesita para tan fina labor  
  
-el más fino-sentencia a tu pregunta, es rápida, muy hábil y sabe lo que necesita de recursos, pero no solo necesitas ello, necesitas más, por necesidad necesitamos más  
  
-toma-entrega pertinente, herramienta poco usual o al menos a tus ojos, pues no es aparato de tu uso común pero aún así ella te ha enseñado lo que de su mundo no conocías, y eso es una gran ayuda, ¿o no?, después de todo le debes muchas cosas, mucha ayuda y aunque tu le brindas la tuya la balanza se inclina a su favor por todos los favores recibidos  
  
-el Soldador-que extraña pasta, su color hace pensar que es una resina, pero no es así, es solo uno de los muchos artículos creados por el hombre para hacer más fácil su mundo, más fácil de lo que se lo ha armado a sí mismo durante más de 10 mil años-conecta el Cautín y tráeme la Soldadura- aunque no sepas hacer lo que ella, parece que tu ayuda le es valiosa pues atenta a su trabajo te pide los artículos que ella necesitara o las acciones que ella debe emplear y más sin embargo prefiere entregártelas para una mayor facilidad, trabajo de equipo, ¿en eso consiste?...  
  
-aquí tienes-tiene un bello color, y su función para los cuerpos mecánicos de alta sensibilidad es del mismo modo bello, debido a que une las venas que permiten su corriente sanguínea, sutura las pequeñas heridas metálicas, después de fundida es bastante fuerte, pero antes de ello es tan fácilmente modificada su forma  
  
-bien, es este punto el que hay que soldar-parece que ha encontrado aquel pequeño desperfecto que no te permitió a ti terminar aquella tarea-Taka- chan fíjate bien, una vez ya tienes todo conectado algunas de las Tarjetas tienen partes desconectadas para asegurar que no se les vaya a hacer algo a ellas antes de ser vendidas-dijo y después coloco un poco de la pasta en el hilo plateado acercándolo a la zona necesitada para pasar la herramienta soltando una gota del fundido material, una tarea completada lo cual te da a entender que ya todo estará bien, pero habrá que ver, ella aquí es la experta  
  
-ciertamente lo que más me da miedo es arruinar la Tarjeta con el Cautín- eres honesto, muestras tus temores sin darte miedo de ello, eso te hace ser bueno en muchos aspectos, la pregunta es ¿te das cuenta de tan valiosa cualidad?  
  
-tranquilo, no es tan difícil, pero si debes tener cuidado de no quemarla- hay que tener la experiencia, el miedo es muestra de que eres falto de experiencia, pedir consejo o ayuda no es algo malo, simple y sencillamente es muestra de humildad, pero para otros es muestra de debilidad cuestión sofocada al las cosas salir mal, todo por falso orgullo que no debió existir  
  
-¿si te enseñe que me queme con el Cautín?-bastante risueño, ahora te sientas mirando la quemadura en tu dedo, es cierto, la falta de experiencia te hace pasar algunos dolores, pero te hace entender que no estas preparado o calificado para hacer ciertas cosas solo  
  
-no me dijiste, pero Kein lo hizo-parece que has olvidado ello, pero alguien más curo tu falta, aunque no es una grave, cualquiera comete un olvido pequeño y sin importancia, si te quemas o te cortas, solo aquellos que se den cuenta lo sabrán y preguntaran por la causa pues a la mayoría parece ser algo de poca importancia a menos de que el daño sea muy grave  
  
-vaya-¿a que se habrá puesto de pie?, buena pregunta pues al mirar aquella maquina se ve que ni siquiera la mitad de los órganos de ella se encuentran en su sitio-¿qué vas a hacer?-cuestión sabia, curiosidad con causa pues la conoces, no es de los que dejan los trabajos a la mitad y menos cuando estos le parecen tan fascinantes como lo es equipar una maquina de este estilo  
  
-te traje un regalo de un amigo-eso resuelve tu pregunta pero no tu curiosidad ¿cómo alguien puede regalarte algo?, aunque ya lo hayas experimentado antes, muchas veces no entiendes el significado de esa actitud para contigo  
  
-¿así?, ¿Y que es?-la curiosidad crece, pero no es buena la abundancia de este tipo de actitudes... algún día lo entenderás  
  
-una MatRam original-sabes lo que es, y eso inspira a tu curiosidad a maquinar respuestas que no concuerdan con lo hechos, aunque tambien se acercan mucho, pero una cosa es cierta...  
  
-¡¿Que?!, ¿Pero quien puede comprarme una MatRam?-y sabes bien la pregunta para solucionar esa laguna en tu haber  
  
-recuerdas a mi amigo que es admirador tuyo-sonrisa, pero esta no es como las demás, esta da a entender algo, y ese algo tiene que ver con una faceta que los humanos tienen, y es algo proveniente del corazón según ellos, pero, tambien puede venir de la obsesión  
  
-el que me compro la NTP y la MesNav ¿cierto?-¿por qué enojarse cuando el regalo es tan valioso?, ¿por qué molestarse si este objeto no es de tan fácil acceso?, ¿por qué molestarse con tan solo un presente?  
  
-el mismo que viste y calza-sigue dándote esa sonrisa, eso quiere decir que se divierte y esta conciente de ello y tambien, su sonrisa te da a entender que si le conocieras tal vez tu tambien, llegarías a hacer algo como lo que aquella persona hace por ti  
  
-tierna-entiendes el mensaje, pero no estas muy de acuerdo, es cierto, los regalos solo son una parte del galanteo, es la forma que los humanos han encontrado para llevar a cabo algo tan natural de la vida como lo es el juego previo al apareamiento vulgarmente llamado así por los seres humanos  
  
-bueno ya, ¡pero alégrate!, Ya tienes una MatRam gracias a el ¿no?-regaño suave, es cierto, pero no eres de aquellos que se aprovechan, ciertamente eso es algo loable pero siempre hay que ver las posibilidades, mientras ella se dedica a sacar la tarjeta de aquella oscura caja  
  
-bueno eso si-has cruzado tus brazos no te a agradado mucho la idea pero tienes que verlo de este modo, aquello que puedes obtener sin mayor esfuerzo y que te ha sido dado para tu uso es algo que nadie te exige pues al no saber quien es aquella persona no tienes en problema  
  
-bien mírala-fuera de toda envoltura se ve como otra Tarjeta pero sabes que es distinta, te lo ha explicado no hace mucho, ayer para ser exactos, y te impresiona lo que poca cosa puede hacer, serás tu, con otro cuerpo, dentro de la red  
  
-vaya, no puedo creer que esto sea lo que tu dices-entusiasmo, eso es bueno pues muestra que te has olvidado de aquellos pensamientos de incertidumbre por aceptar un regalo de tal magnitud  
  
-bueno ahora lo conectare y después ya instalado checaremos el Software- anunció que te agrada escuchar, pues después de todo podrás saber lo que se siente tener semejante artículo, aunque ello después te lleve a ver cosas nunca antes vistas  
  
-bien-simple contestación que lo resume todo, ahora solo queda esperar  
  
≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤  
  
Sin amor, Ni imaginación  
  
∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑∑  
  
Fecha: Miércoles, 30/08/2004  
  
Hora: 7:30 p.m.  
  
Lugar: Habitación de Tyson Kinomiya  
  
-listo-han vuelto, están contentos, han encontrado su trabajo como algo fructífero al verlo ya en funcionamiento  
  
-que bien, tenemos ya tres horas en esto-no eres paciente, eso puede ser algo malo, pues en la vida la paciencia puede ser una de tus mejores armas  
  
-para que veas que hay que mantenerse al corriente en lo que requiere a Hardware, el software es más fácil pues lo puedes descargar de la misma Red- sentada frente a la pantalla parece como niña con juguete nuevo y ni siquiera es de ella pero no te importa ella podrá usarlo cuando quiera por que es tu amiga  
  
-vaya-ese entusiasmo, no solo es por que tu curiosidad será saciada sino por imaginártela a ella en su maquina según tu a de ser peor que seguirle el paso a un niño en un campo de juegos  
  
-bien ahora te dirá tu Nombre y Sexo-a acabado la descarga y ahora aparece este cuadro en la Pantalla esto parece que ha sido un éxito la operación a funcionado-veamos dice, Nombre... Dragoon, Sexo... "M" ósea Masculino, Edad, Tiempo... 0, Estatus... Ninguno... sí parece que esta bien, ahora lo único que te falta es usarla, entre más tiempo estés en tu Navegador más tiempo acumulara así como experiencia lo cual dirá que estas creciendo-esta feliz, pues todo esta bien y en orden-ahora tienes que manejarlo solo-ahora te entrega la llave de este mundo has comenzado a observar lo que hay  
  
-bien veamos-tienes que comenzar a saber lo que hay y a mirar a quienes están ahí, debes de saber quienes están y conseguir contactos para posibles ayudas futuras  
  
-vaya si sabes-es cierto en los primeros minutos no has pedido su ayuda, lo básico ya esta en tu saber y esto puede que te resulte un poco más fácil  
  
-estuve practicando un poco en la escuela-no has estado este tiempo sin hacer nada, has hecho por que esto te sea más fácil a ti y a tus amigos pues sabes que puedes ser una carga para ellos que ya conocen este mundo desde hace mucho  
  
-si se nota, bueno ya me tengo que ir Taka-chan-se ha puesto de pie, tienes que ir a acompañarla, tienes que mostrarle tu cortesía y agradecimiento aunque sabes que a ella le molesta que hagan eso aunque tambien sabe que tu lo haces por no ser regañado y te lo tolera  
  
≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠  
  
Donde la lluvia sacia a un bosque  
  
∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏  
  
Fecha: Miércoles, 30/08/2004  
  
Hora: 7:40 p.m.  
  
Lugar: Suburbios de la Ciudad de Tokio  
  
-bien ya quedo-ahora te limpias las manos, has trabajado arduamente para poder instalar todo esto-ahora solo me queda ver que tal?-vas ahora a prender aquella maquina y a observar el mundo que tanto conoces  
  
-Kein!-alguien interrumpe tu afán, aún así ¿contestaras su llamado?, parece que si  
  
-mande-has abierto la puerta con tal de ver a quien a interrumpido tu labor, y lo haces con una sonrisa, parece que sabes quien es y aun así no te importa  
  
-amor ya es tarde vete a acostar-es una mujer afable, pero no todas las personas son lo que parecen, aun así le correspondes, por tanto sabes quien es  
  
-ya lo se mamá solo checare lo que acabo de instalar y me acostare-ahora que me fijo, eres muy parecido a esa mujer mismo color de cabello, mismas facciones aunque ella las tiene reafirmadas por la edad y sus ojos son minimamente más claros, aún así el parentesco es impresionante, pero ¿por qué hacerle caso?, ¿que icono representa para ti ella?  
  
-bueno, pero no mucho tiempo-ahora se va por ese pasillo y no regresas a tu labor hasta que la ves bajar por las escaleras, has cerrado la puerta lo que quiere decir que te dedicaras a la labor en la que trabajabas antes de ser interrumpido  
  
-bien ahora a checar esto-te has sentado, pues has visto a esa maquina colocarse en el punto de partida, a aparecido algo en ella-veamos, dice... Nombre... Dratini... Sexo... F eso quiere decir... ¡MUJER!-...  
  
  
  
Que no puedes ver  
  
ââââââââââ  
  
Fecha: Jueves, 31/08/2004  
  
Hora: 7:25 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Casilleros de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-Hola Kein-te han saludado pero después de las noticias de ayer no estas muy animado por lo que parece  
  
-ah hola-no se ve en buena condición, su estado no es bueno, algo lo trastorna y no es algo físico  
  
-ahora a ti que te pasa?-ahora ella te pregunta, ¿quién es?, parece ser muy buena amiga tuya-tienes cara de velorio-aunque su forma de ser no entra entre lo que se llama común, es más resulta algo desconcertante  
  
-oye es normal que siendo hombre la MatRam te diga que eres mujer-excelente pregunta, eso no me suena a mi a algo normal y no creo que a la mayoría, y eso se nota más en ti tu, eres el perjudicado  
  
-que... ¡¿que?!-el más impresionado eres tu, después de todo es tu amigo y no es algo común, claro no es normal que a alguien le pase eso ¿o sí?  
  
-vaya así que te paso-ella lo dice demasiado tranquila, insisto en que sus modos me desconciertan  
  
-si-no te anima que ella lo tome tan a la ligera y sin embargo no le das importancia, ¿por qué no le reclamas?, tienes el derecho  
  
-si es normal-pero que le pasa, a mi no me parece algo normal, si eres hombre tienes que ser hombre en todos lados y si eres mujer tienes que ser mujer en todos lados, eso es una ley natural de la vida o al menos eso supongo yo  
  
-¡¿como va a ser normal?!-la cuestión es acertada, aunque no improbable, después de todo, un hombre bien puede sentirse atraído a otro hombre al grado de hacer todo por cambiar de sexo, lo mismo una mujer, no me parece que sea tan problemático aunque si es algo que a primera vista no parece muy usual  
  
-verán, en realidad nadie puede saber que sexo va a adquirir la MatRam hasta el momento en que se lleva a cabo la concepción, ósea en el momento en que se instala en el Navegador-ella contesta muy tranquila, lo cual indica que esto ha pasado antes, no es improbable como yo suponía, eso es bueno, pero sus razones deberá tener todo pasa por algún motivo, aunque su manera de especificarlo me recuerda al pasado, donde no sabías que genero adquiriría tu hijo hasta el momento en que naciera, me imagino que a eso viene la palabra "concepción"  
  
-entonces tambien a una mujer puede pasarle que le diga que es hombre-es una conclusión obvia pero no alcanzo a comprenderla  
  
-si así es, por ejemplo una de mis primas gracias a la cual yo tengo mi MatRam Armada-otro termino que no comprendo muy bien y veo que tu amigo tampoco, esta mujer tiene costumbre de revolver los conocimientos que tengo con cosas nuevas y no se si me agrade o me acostumbre  
  
-pregunta ¿qué es eso?-eres curioso eso es algo que te ayudara, es bueno, algunas cosas son difíciles de comprender o simplemente hay que buscar un método para comprenderlas mejor  
  
-es cuando tu mismo haces tu propia MatRam consiguiendo las partes-vaya, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, pensé que todo ya estaba hecho, esto es algo nuevo para mi, tal vez sea por eso que no entendía mucho pero que se le va a hacer-bueno el asunto es que mi prima tiene una MatRam que le dijo que era hombre-bueno tal vez no sea tan malo, la duda es ¿qué es peor?, que a una mujer en dos segundos le cambien su genero sin su consentimiento o planeación o que se lo cambien de ese mismo modo a un hombre, tal vez no lo sepa por que no a todos les molestara, o no a todos les afectara igual pero supongo que no a de ser agradable en un primer momento ¿no es así?  
  
-vaya entonces no es tan malo-ahora estas mas relajado, aunque su forma de ser me desconcierta, no es tan mala como creía aunque puede que no sea siempre como aparenta ser  
  
-no por que en la Red todos te ven con tu MatRam no como eres en realidad así que no te apures-en ese punto tiene razón, no te puedes sentir mal por algo de lo que el resto del mundo nunca se enterara a menos de que des tu nombre en ese sitio lo cual dudo debido a este inusual caso  
  
-bien-ya más tranquilo creo que en dos segundos han logrado sacarte lo nudos que tu solo creaste en toda una noche, eso debe de ser bueno ¿no?  
  
-bueno, ya me voy o el maestro me sacara de su estúpida clase-su manera de ser no es muy propia, sabe mucho, pero eso no le quita que debería de ser algo educada  
  
-que te toca??-es bastante honesta y congruente consigo misma no tiene temor a hablar mal de algo que considera malo ni tampoco a hablar bien de algo que para ella esta bien, eso no es común pero la hace ser de las pocas personas que hablan lo que piensan  
  
-las malditas y abominables Matebruticas-debería de ser un poco más acatada y más por ser mujer, nada le quitaría al contrario por lo que veo solo ustedes dos le hablan si fuera como las demás puedo apostar a que todos le hablarían  
  
-pobre, pero tranquilízate no es tan malo-¿por que le das ánimos?, ella debe de aprender que no puede cambiar nada todo es como se ha dicho por generaciones siempre es y será así  
  
-yo comparto tu opinión las Matemáticas son un tormento-hay que saber lo que se considera bueno y malo y por lo que veo ustedes lo tienen definido a lo malo como aquello que les es interesante y útil y malo a aquello que les es aburrido e innecesario, claro por darle una clasificación por que para ustedes no es malo hasta que el maestro lo es  
  
-pero ya vete o cumplirás el de por la boca muere el pez-bueno parece que no tomaras en cuenta que no es para nada una mujer normal, pero por lo menos yo no convivo con ella tanto tiempo como tu y no se si me acostumbraría  
  
-bien ya me voy los veo donde siempre-bien, por lo menos ya la hiciste irse eso es algo, aunque momento lo hiciste por que era lo que le convenía a ella, eso no puede ser del todo tan bueno, es más creo que no es lo que te conviene a ti, pues te puede influenciar con sus ideas, poco conservadoras  
  
∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫  
  
Si no navegas por la red  
  
∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂  
  
Fecha: Jueves, 31/08/2004  
  
Hora: 11:30 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Jardín Sur de la Escuela Secundario Sashitsukae  
  
-¡oigan ya se enteraron!-has llegado a la fuente donde están ellos, ¿pero cual es la razón de tanto ajetreo?, no es algo que este fuera de ti, pero si es algo que muestra que tienes entre manos algo de gran importancia hay algo que es importante dentro de tus labios  
  
-¿que sucede?-toma tranquilamente su refresco, parece ser que ella es cuerda en un aspecto que pocos entienden, sino te puede afectar directamente a ti sino es algo que puedas cambiar o si no es algo que en realidad te importe o te interese la mejor solución es atenderlo con indiferencia  
  
-¡no oyeron!, se suicido hace dos días uno de los de segundo grado-eso si es una noticia importarte y ahora ella le ha tomado atención quiere decir que es algo serio que le puede influenciar incluso a ella, pero la cuestión aquí es ¿por qué?  
  
-¡¿como?!-con obvia razón debes alterarte, esto es algo serio, no es algo de todos los días y es la primera vez que a ella le veo tomar seriedad donde se le requiere  
  
-según se fue Tatsuki y dicen que se bebió una botella de cloroformo-no parece una muerte muy digna pero si una accesible, por lo que parece no es tan difícil conseguir dicha sustancia, pero tambien indica la poca atención que se puede llegar a conseguir de parte de aquellos que te son cercanos  
  
-era el alumno que pensaban enviar a Estados Unidos ¿no?-¿cómo alguien que consigue tales logros puede llegar a cometer suicidio?, es algo que no entiendo, si ya lo tienes todo debes de aprovecharlo ¿no es así?  
  
-sí eso se dice-me supongo que algo grave debió haberlo deprimido o algo lo debió haberlo asustado, las razones pueden ser variadas pero su fuerza puede llegar a ser mínima, pero lo hecho, hecho esta  
  
-eso no es nada, oíste lo que se dijo ayer en la red-esta muy interesada, algo parece que sabe, parece que esto no puede ser del todo normal  
  
-no estuve mucho tiempo en la red, ¿dime que se dijo?-tendrás que aprender a hacer las cosas a otro nivel para mantenerte enterado en cosas de tanta importancia, o al menos lo que piensa decir parece de gran peso  
  
-pues se dijo que en la semana han habido tres suicidios, uno de ellos parece que fue el de una muchacha de 22 en Brasil que se dio un tiro en la azotea de su casa, el otro fue en Sudáfrica dicen que un chavo de la universidad de 23 años se encerró en su habitación con excusa de preparar su tesis y cuando entraron lo encontraron colgado de la ventana y el ultimo en Bélgica una niña de 12 años se tiro a las vías del tren subterráneo-eso es espantoso pero en tan poco tiempo no puede ser que los tres estén conectados y tan rápido se hayan enterado pues el día de hoy es Miércoles, eso da que estos incidentes no son tan al azar  
  
-¡no puede ser!-esto debe de ser demasiada coincidencia, nadie en este mundo se desea morir en especial teniendo todo lo que se pueda pedir, a menos claro que no se tenga eso podría dar una explicación a este escabroso asunto  
  
-la verdad nadie sabe mucho, todos saben lo mismo que yo les he dicho- parece que no hay mucha información, eso da a entender que tal cual mi impresión esto no pasa de ser una simple coincidencia no puede dejar de ser eso  
  
-que raro que alguien se haya suicidado sin motivo aparente-eso es cierto, no parecen tener motivo y nadie sabe nada, pues no se ha dicho mucho acerca de esto, algo debió haber pasado de gran importancia en sus vidas o tal vez hubo algo más  
  
-ciertamente yo no se nada pero fuera del Sigma y Highsoul todo se sabe- ¿acaso estas loco?, no debes de ahondar donde la coincidencia a dado fruto a todo un nudo de nada, absolutamente nada  
  
-eso sí en él Underterror no hay nada que no se sepa-no puedo creer que estén tan interesados en algo que no es nada, la nada es eso nada, nada se puede sacar de ella y las coincidencias son nada  
  
-¿qué es el Underterror?-una pregunta te da una respuesta y eso hace que sepas más, eso te ayuda, pero tambien hay que pensar que la respuesta no te puede llevar por muy buen camino pero si te ayuda a resolver ciertos enigmas tal vez ya no sea tan mala como se le ve en un principio  
  
-¿no sabes?-tu amigo no hace más que preguntar, eso esta mal, no se tiene que preguntar lo que no se sabe, lo que uno no sabe, morirá sin saberlo y fin, no hay por que ahondar en aquello que no se sabe eso es algo irreparable una falla que te hace insignificante ante otros  
  
-no te alarmes tiene menos de dos días de red en forma-ahora ella que no lo ve mal, eso es malo solo tu lo miras como algo malo, no, espera solo lo miras impactado eso no quiere decir que este mal, ¡tienes que verlo con malos ojos!, ¡tienes que demostrarle que esta mal preguntar no seas como tu amiguita!, es más, ¡deberías de dejar de dirigirle la palabra!  
  
-de todos modos-¡vaya! parece que me has escuchado  
  
-veras Tyson en la red existen los llamados Sigma que es la red de acceso, donde supongo que estas tu, es la llamada red lineal, la otra Highsoul es una red más avanzada pero a pesar de eso es muy parecida a Sigma y es donde normalmente estoy yo, pero la otra Underterror es la red negra, hay encuentras todo pero a un alto precio es el mercado negro de la red muy peligroso para los nuevos-¿por qué le contesta?, ¿qué acaso no sabe que esta mal preguntar?  
  
-por eso me dijiste que siempre me mantuviera a la luz y nunca a las sombras ¿cierto?-sabio consejo en un mundo donde no sabes donde termina la luz y las sombras, pero eso tambien tiene un defecto pues no sabes si las sombras pueden hacerse pasar por la luz y viceversa, hay que ser muy perspicaz para tal hazaña de observación ¿pero eres capaz, en estos instantes de tal cosa?, después de todo los seres humanos están programados para muchas cosas al nacer pero no para detectar lo bueno de lo malo de forma inmediata  
  
-exacto si tu ahora entras a Underterror quien sabe lo que pueda pasar-¿qué no entienden que no se debe contestar a las preguntas?, siempre debes de ser reconocido por saber más nunca debes de contestar más que a alguien superior no a un niño que no sabe absolutamente nada  
  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
  
La hermana Luna se dejó de peinar  
  
""""""""""  
  
Fecha: ????  
  
Hora: ????  
  
Lugar: ????  
  
-alteza, lo encontramos a las afueras del palacio-dijo una mujer vestida como samurai aventando a un hombre vestido de harapos  
  
-con esto-dijo entregándole una espada, un arco, flechas y un lanza dardos con una bolsa llena de ellos dijo otra mujer esta vez vestida con un Kimono abierto de las piernas  
  
-parece que su intención era asesinarla alteza-dijo la que había mostrado a aquel hombre  
  
-vaya, que lindo...-dijo jugando con un cuchillo la mujer que se encontraba mirando por la ventana sin ver al acusado-te matare-desenvainando la espada que se le mostraba y lanzándola contra el hombre, la espada se incrusto limpiamente entre los ojos de su victima salpicando el lugar de sangre, cayendo sin vida el dueño de esta-ordenen que limpien este desastre-  
  
-como ordene su majestad-hablaron al unísono las dos mujeres que habían presentado al difunto  
  
ââââââââââ  
  
Pues no encontraba el reflejo en su espejo, el Mar  
  
""""""""""  
  
Fecha: Viernes, 1/09/2004  
  
Hora: 23:45 p.m.  
  
Lugar: Habitación de Tyson Kinomiya  
  
-vamos, tiene que haber algo, no puede ser que no exista si han estado hablando de el-¿qué tanto haces?, parece que estas buscando algo, pero parece que no te ha funcionado tan bien como esperabas, o no te ha dado respuesta aún, veamos... no a penas te la dará aquí dice 86% de respuesta, lo cual indica que esta a punto de darte lo que deseas  
  
-no puedo creer que se tarde tanto, ¿o es que necesito estar en Highsoul para poder sacar esto?-te cuestionas de algo que pronto solucionaras, ya esta en un 92% lo cual quiere decir que esta a punto de darte respuesta  
  
-¡que bien!, ya esta, ahora veamos...-no estas muy ilusionado, veamos... aquí solo aparecen dos sitios relacionados, ¿pues que es lo que has preguntado?  
  
-solo hay dos, esto me parece extraño, hace poco me dijeron que había cinco sitios relacionados, me pregunto ¿por qué?-es cierto, no tiene sentido que si había más sitios ahora solo queden estos, esto parece tener un trasfondo, haz dado inicio a uno de los sitios, ahora esta avanzando, ya esta listo, parece un reportaje...  
  
â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤â¤  
  
Alza la vista hasta donde te alcance la razón  
  
â£â£â£â£â£â£â£â£â£â£  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Age of Dungeons  
  
Hace aproximadamente un año, apareció en la red este juego, cuya traducción  
del ingles puede tomarse por "La Era De Las Mazmorras", la plataforma de  
juego consta de una copia exacta del mundo hace aproximadamente 5 mil o 6 mil años atrás y este juego se comienza a convertir en un verdadero peligro  
a nivel mundial.  
  
Este juego fue creado para emplear un artefacto conocido como: neuralizador, que permite ser al usuario teclado y Mousse, pues al conectar su mente a la maquina, dichos implementos de hardware se vuelven obsoletos, lo que en un principio se creo como ayuda y solución a discapacitados ahora  
se ha convertido en la herramienta más peligrosa del mundo cibernético,  
usada por piratas, crackers, jackers, terroristas entre  
muchos otros delincuentes cibernéticos. El neuralizador es una gran  
herramienta, pero tambien un gran peligro, la habilidad que tiene para  
hacer a más de tres equipos distintos unirse en Red Lan, bajo una misma  
contraseña o incluso una MatRam lo hacen un instrumento riesgoso en  
especial para la juventud mundial, fanática en un 96% de los avances en  
este campo, siendo muchos de ellos verdaderos maestros en lo que ahora se  
comienza a considerar "El Nuevo Mundo".  
  
Este nuevo juego tuvo sus orígenes en una zona de la Red conocida como Underterror, hogar para la gran mayoría de los delincuentes que se ocultan  
bajo el manto de la tecnología. Todo comenzó con un anuncio publicitario principalmente en la zona conocida como Sigma, donde los inexpertos fueron llamados al "Combate de los Imperios", la propaganda principal, hablaba de  
una competencia donde se vería al más fuerte, donde pelearían por  
conquistar y devastar, donde emprenderían una travesía para dominar el  
mundo antiguo, donde los celtas luchaban contra los Chinos, Los Godos  
contra los Mayas, Los Persas contra los Japoneses, en un juego eterno de traición, poder y astucia; poco a poco por centenares entraban a esta zona  
tan peligrosa de la Red solo para jugar un juego para resolverse en  
Realidad Virtual; no hay requisitos más que tener una MatRam y un Neuralizador y eso lo hizo popular, una vez dentro las reglas eran simples:  
  
Un jugador solo puede alcanzar el poder de una Reina teniéndola a ella como  
su pareja  
  
Los reyes solo pueden tener una reina o serán condenados a Muerte Profética  
  
Los reyes pueden ser asesinados para conseguir su puesto  
  
Las reinas serán elegidas de forma secreta  
  
El poder de una reina solo puede ser heredado  
  
Quien mate a una reina será condenado a Muerte Profética  
  
Solo habrá 12 reinas, si llegase a haber alguna más será tomada como Rey  
  
La Muerte Profética es inquebrantable  
  
El juego se inicia en un punto "X" del mundo, el siguiente paso es buscar  
un reino o imperio en donde se sea aceptado, una vez dentro de alguna civilización se comienza como campesino o esclavo dependiendo del método de gobierno y de lo que en una empresa sería llamado el Encargado de Recursos  
Humanos, lo que en el juego puede ser llamado capataz, alguacil, entre muchos otros, después, de miles de métodos, si se desea se comienza a subir en el sistema de castas, aunque en esto existe un problema ya que el único  
método de morir aquí es ser asesinado, y si eso ocurre automáticamente de  
pierde el acceso a Red y la MatRam queda destruida, sin forma de  
recuperarla.  
  
Muchos sucesos a nivel mundial rondan este juego incluyendo  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Podrás ver que el sol se marchó  
  
€€€€€€€€€€  
  
-eh, ¿que pasa?, ya no hay nada-esto es extraño, debería de haber algo más y sin embargo es como si hubieran borrado lo que sigue y me parece que su intención es borrar esto completamente  
  
-será mejor que mire el estado, veamos-ya has dado acceso al punto de estado en segundos sabremos el ¿por qué? de esto, aunque es muy peculiar, esta borrado justo en la parte en donde se encontraba la información sobre su efecto mundial, ¿cual será?  
  
â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾â¾  
  
Montado en una nube  
  
â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼â¼  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Descripción: Fragmento recuperado de un periódico en Red  
  
Estado: Dañada y con Errores  
  
Causa Detectada: Destrucción Fragmentada  
  
Origen de Daños: Desconocida  
  
Porcentaje Dañado: 43%  
  
Porcentaje Recuperado: 57%  
  
â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦â¦  
  
âºâºâºâºâºâºâºâºâºâº  
  
De carbono y gas letal  
  
››››››››››  
  
-vaya, eso quiere decir que protegen demasiado la información condescendiente a este juego-es cierto, desde que te has enterado de su existencia le has buscado por todos lados, y nadie te contesta, hasta ahora tienes una pista clara de que es, pero lo que te falta saber tendrás que resolverlo solo, pero debes de recordar que la curiosidad si bien te puede servir en muchas cuestiones y conocimientos, no siempre puede ser la mejor amiga, muchas veces puede llevarte a tu propia destrucción, por algo dirán que lo filósofos son la gente más intratable del universo, pero tambien la más sabía  
  
-pero al menos e resuelto mis dudas, y teniendo mi MatRam ahora solo me queda conseguir el Neuralizador, después de eso, podré entrar, pero ahora que lo recuerdo...-estas retrocediendo, ¿has olvidado algo?, o si, el segundo sitio por visitar...  
  
-tiene un título extraño, pero veamos que dice-has entrado, que raro que no se vea nada, aunque habrá que esperar todavía, pues apenas lleva un 84%, pero lo que se alcanza a ver es nada, esta todo en negro  
  
-ya esta, ¿qué es esto?-es cierto es muy extraño, parece una puerta, pero estas intentando abrirla y no puedes, veamos que dice arriba...  
  
â³â³â³â³â³â³â³â³â³â³  
  
Fueron en busca de una flor  
  
″″″″″″″″″″  
  
™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™  
  
En ellos he visto el miedo a la soledad,  
  
miedo a la muerte,  
  
y el dolor al terminar de amar.  
  
hagamos un pacto,  
  
al libre albedrío déjalos  
  
y yo les daré progreso,  
  
armamento y civilización.  
  
Repartámonos sus almas,  
  
el futuro es para mí.  
  
Mientras Tú utiliza tu Iglesia,  
  
adormécemelos,  
  
consumo,  
  
televisión e inflación,  
  
un nuevo orden,  
  
globalización,  
  
es mi regalo,  
  
y frente al ordenador  
  
al otro lado os llevaré ...  
  
ââââââââââââââââââââ  
  
â°â°â°â°â°â°â°â°â°â°  
  
Pues el hermano Sol  
  
..............................  
  
-que extraño mensaje-pero aun así interesante, eso no se puede negar, pero ¿qué es lo que querrá decir?, su mensaje se me hace casi imposible de entender  
  
-veamos que es lo que viene escrito en la puerta-es cierto hasta ahora lo hemos notado, hay un escrito en las puertas  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Se cansó de alumbrar  
  
••••••••••  
  
ââââââââââââââââââââ  
  
Déjame explicar,  
  
deja de oír,  
  
escúchame,  
  
parias del mundo,  
  
venid !  
  
a las trincheras,  
  
a la libertad !  
  
Ahora empieza tu camino,  
  
sólo tú eres el señor de ti,  
  
el progreso está en tu espíritu  
  
y no en una ciudad.  
  
Sólo tú elige tu destino,  
  
sólo tú decide invertir  
  
en tu espíritu ...  
  
o en una central nuclear.  
  
No creas en quien  
  
desde una sotana sólo ve  
  
"negritos" a quien convertir,  
  
en vez de aprender de ellos a vivir.  
  
No a las dictaduras,  
  
no a la impunidad,  
  
no al comercio injusto  
  
que explota al menor de edad  
  
Sí a las autocracias,  
  
sí a la libertad,  
  
el tercer mundo va a estallar.  
  
ââââââââââââââââââââ  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Alimentado por un Disco Duro y una Terminal  
  
„„„„„„„„„„  
  
-bueno este mensaje es igual o hasta más raro que el anterior-pero su significado es casi indescriptible, dice verdades enredadas y a la vez no, pero ¿qué es lo que quiere decir en realidad?, parece que al fondo viene el ultimo texto  
  
-esto es lo ultimo, será mejor que lo lea tal vez tenga algo que ver-eso es verdad...  
  
""""""""""  
  
Oh! en Satania estás  
  
""""""""""  
  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
  
Juntemos las fuerzas  
  
para resistir a Pinochet en Chile,  
  
y en Chechenia a un tal Putin,  
  
levantaos en Bosnia,  
  
en Kosovo,  
  
inmigrantes venid,  
  
el tercer mundo ya está aquí.  
  
â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«  
  
ââââââââââ  
  
Tus pensamientos programados están  
  
‚‚‚‚‚‚‚‚‚‚  
  
-creo que he entendido una sola cosa de todo esto-¿así y que es?, yo no he entendido mucho, solo entiendo que quiere dar un gran mensaje, pero cual es en toda su expresión, no alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo  
  
-este es el portal, esta el la entrada al juego, aquí esta la llave para entrar a Age of Dungeons-si es así, ya lo has encontrado ahora solo te falta la ultima pieza y podrás entrar, no habrá problema, pero ¿cómo le conseguirás?, has oido que no es tan fácil conseguir una  
  
-ahora descubriré lo que oí el Martes, por fin entenderé a lo que se referían-por poco lo olvido, tu interés en esto nació por aquella conversación  
  
''''''''''  
  
Oh! aprieta el botón  
  
''''''''''  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ Flash Back ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
-oigan, supieron lo que paso ayer-decía un joven hablando en el baño de hombres con otros dos  
  
-supongo que hablas de la declaración de guerra-le contesto el otro  
  
¿guerra, de que guerra están hablando? pensabas escuchando detrás de la puerta  
  
-yo no se nada, díganme-hablo el tercero  
  
-no puedo creer que no sepas, la Reina Hydra, la Reina de los Godos, le declaró la guerra al Reino Escandinavo-le contesto el segundo en hablar  
  
-¿pero que ese no es el Reino de la Reina de Fuego?-contesto el tercero  
  
-si, pero se rumora que la Reina Hydra a logrado que las nueve regiones de los Godos, Moria, Masmaturia, Melcanes, Mundavia, Milcetria, Yastersv, Yugastav, Yosevia y Nestaria formaran un ejercito bajo una sola bandera- hablo el primero de ellos dando paso a que hablara el segundo, aunque fuesen interrumpidos  
  
-¿y que con eso?, se perfectamente que ningún Rey Godo había logrado juntar a todas las regiones bajo una sola bandera y que normalmente si peleaban, peleaban por si mismos como si fueran naciones independientes, pero ¿eso que?-se enfurruño  
  
-veras, todos sabemos que los mejores ejecitos hasta el momento son, el de la todopoderosa Reina de Fuego, el de la Reina de la Destrucción, La Reina de la Muerte, el Rey Lobo Señor de los Hielos Perpetuos y el del Rey Guardián Amo de Los Infiernos-intento contestarle uno  
  
-pero tambien hay que contar con que los ejércitos de las regiones Godas a pesar de no ser uno en su totalidad eran no solo fuertes, sino que tambien numerosos, a eso añádele el logro de la Reina Hydra y tenemos al sexto ejercito, es difícil que un Rey se le ponga en el medio y una de la tres Reina tendrá que detenerla, el problema es el atrevimiento de la Reina Hydra de llevar a sus tropas contra la gran señora-dijo el otro  
  
-pues en lo ultimo estoy de acuerdo, ha sido demasiada su osadía, primero por que la Reina del Fuego no tolerara tal insulto, segundo por que no ha tomado en cuenta la leyenda que ronda a la Reina del Reino Escandinavo- contesto  
  
-pues yo he oido por un mercader que precisamente eso es lo que quiere poner a prueba la Reina Goda, quiere comprobar que morirá al ver a la Reina del Emblema del Fénix-sacando la conclusión que no surgía de ninguno  
  
-que a caso se ha vuelto loca!-...  
  
ââââââââââ Fin Del Flash Back ââââââââââ  
  
ââââââââââ  
  
Navega en mi mundo  
  
——————————  
  
Fecha: Domingo 03/09/2004  
  
Hora: 8:00 p.m.  
  
Lugar: Parque de Shinjuku  
  
-y bien ¿vas a entrar si o no?-esta niña que se trae, solo esta preguntándote eso, y es más, ¿por qué tu no le contestas y le evades el tema?  
  
-no pienso entrar, ya te dije que se me hace demasiado riesgo-vaya por fin contestaste  
  
-pues te sugiero que te prepares entonces para dar un sermón-¿qué le pasa?, ¿por qué se acuesta así como así, en una banca?, para eso existe el pasto  
  
-¿y eso por que?-olvídate de preguntas aléjate de ella, es muy mala influencia  
  
-por una simple y sencilla razón-¿y ahora esta que se trae?-por que nunca le explicamos a Tyson nada sobre los riesgos del juego, y si se le ocurre entrar, no me agradaría estar presente en el fin-me lo explican de una forma coherente por favor, no les entendí ¡absolutamente NADA!  
  
-buen punto, pero nos preocuparemos por eso después-y a mi me dejan sin saber nada, pero no me importa  
  
-cierto, tu mamá dijo que a las ocho y media a más tardar-vaya pensé que no iba a hacerle caso a las indicaciones de tu madre  
  
-si, bueno ya me voy-¡si por fin! ¿Nos vamos?-te veo mañana en la escuela- si despídete todo lo que quieras pero ¡vamonos!  
  
-bueno, te veo luego-ni siquiera hace por levantarse, ¿qué acaso vive para vagabunda?, ¿o que?  
  
––––––––––  
  
"deseos.com"  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004  
  
Hora: 9:45 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Laboratorio 2 de Química de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-oye Tyson, ¿dónde esta Kein?-es ella, la persona, que preferirias que estuviera pudriéndose en el infierno según tus pensamientos  
  
-no lo se, la verdad eso no habría de interesarte mucho, después de todo no tendremos la clase ¿no es así?, el Maestro Matsumoto no vino-le contesto con indeferencia leyendo un libro  
  
-¡PERO QUE GROSERO ERES TYSON!... ¿oye que lees?, espero que no sean tus historietas porque ya sabes lo que les puede ocurrir-párese que se a fijado en lo que lees, pero no sabe ni de lo que se trata, tal vez sea divertida su cara cuando se entere de lo que se trata  
  
-Un Libro acerca de la tecnología de las Tarjetas Madre y de su empleo y complemento con un Neuralizador-contestas sin dejar de leer, todo el salón esta en completo silencio al oírte decir eso, que graciosas caras, son bastante cómicas, si se vieran al espejo no me imagino lo que pasaría  
  
-¿qué, que dijiste Tyson?-esta completamente idiotizada por lo que dijiste, le diste fuerte  
  
-creo que ya oíste, si me haces el favor de retirarte no me molestaría, créeme, quiero concentrarme-has contestado, el estupor crece entre ellos, si pudiera me reiría a carcajada suelta, pero hay que contenerse cuando es debido, aunque la risa ya no la aguanto  
  
-¿pero desde cuando estudias?-te esta señalando vaya no parece convencida de esto  
  
-desde que me da el antojo de hacerlo-bien la paciencia tiene un limite y la tuya llego a 0-¡Hilary, me estas desesperando largo de aquí! ¡AHORA!-ah conseguido que te pares y la encares, debo decir que eso fue duro y ahora se va, esta diciendo algo que no entiendes y aquí viene alguien mas  
  
-oye Tyson, jamás creí que te vería leyendo algo de verdadero provecho-te dice el joven que se encuentra frente a ti, su mirada azul es extraña pero no es algo que te extrañe  
  
-muchas cosas pueden cambiar, Kubarayashi y la verdad no tengo por que dar explicaciones, pero oye tal vez tu sepas donde puedo conseguir lo que necesito-contestas como si no quisieras pero lo deseas con gran ímpetu, tienes métodos raros y provechosos para conseguir lo que quieres, comienzas a aprender las mañas que te ayudaran ahora en adelante  
  
-¿pues dime y ya veré si se o no?-se ve que es bastante altanero pero no importa si puede conseguirte lo que necesitas  
  
-necesito un Neuralizador-contestaste con bastante firmeza, pero no apartas tu vista del libro a pesar de que tambien te encuentras observando su reacción  
  
-dis... ¿disculpa?-esta nervioso como suponíamos en un principio el no sabe  
  
-sino sabes donde puedo conseguirlo mejor déjalo así-mejor así, no vale la pena pedirle ayuda  
  
-¿para que quieres un Neuralizador?-vaya esta molesto al menos lo suficiente para enfrentarte de esta modo  
  
-no es de tu incumbencia-excelente contestación  
  
-vamos amigo deja de hacer bromas-comienza a reír no es muy listo  
  
-viejo-¿que piensas hacer?, te pones de pie y lo tomas de un hombro-no es una broma-pues no te entiendo pero bueno, lo dejaras así por que te has marchado sin prestar atención a la expresión que a puesto, pero te diré que es una de pánico, me pregunto ¿por qué?  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Constrúyete un paraíso  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004  
  
Hora: 10:10 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Pasillo de Acceso a los Laboratorios de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-Oye Hilary-no puedo creer que estes tan desesperado por conseguir esa pieza como para esto  
  
-¿qué es lo que quieres Tyson?-no esta de buen humor, bueno quien, después de cómo la trataste en el salón  
  
-quiero preguntarte algo-no se lo hubieras dicho así, lo único que conseguirás es que su ego llegue al cielo  
  
-con que preguntarme algo ¿eh?, de acuerdo dime lo que deseas saber y yo te contestare-esta muy sonriente, te lo dije, pero bueno, es esto o nada, aunque tal vez la segunda opción no sea tan mala después de todo  
  
-¿y?, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?-piénsalo dos veces  
  
-¿tu sabes donde puedo conseguir un Neuralizador?-bueno, ya lo has hecho y su cara no me agrada, tiene cara de estar viendo un fantasma, casi...  
  
-¿cómo has dicho?-...  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Un amante virtual  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004  
  
Hora: 11:10 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Pasillo de Acceso a La Cafetería de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-Maldita Ashura-blasfemo Hilary  
  
-puedo preguntar ¿a que se debe este insulto a mi persona?-le contesto la aludida de forma altanera cuando la tuvo frente a sí  
  
-no te hagas la inocente Misachi Ashura-hablo llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban cerca y por consecuente de lo que se encontraban un poco más alejados  
  
-no entiendo de que me nablas Hiromi-contesto sin alarma contraria a su interlocutora  
  
-todavía tienes el cinismo de encararme de forma tan burda-  
  
-mira, déjate de rodeos, y regaños sin sentido, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y después de eso lárgate por favor, no tengo ninguna intención de ser suspendida solo por que a la jovencita, la niña modelo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, se le da la gana- contesto exaltada pero sin subir demasiado su tono de voz  
  
-bien, de acuerdo, quiero que me des una explicación ¡al ¿por qué? Le hablaste a Tyson sobre el juego de Underterror!-contesto  
  
-¿qué yo que?... te has vuelto loca-rezongó, mientras todos hablaban y señalaban a ambas  
  
-me negaras ahora que lo has hecho-afirmo mirando acusadoramente a quien tenía frente así  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Mándale orgasmos por E-Mail  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004  
  
Hora: 11:30 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Jardín Sur de la Escuela Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-ahora si, ¿me quieres explicar? Y con calma, por favor-le dijo Misachi, frente a la Fuente  
  
-ya te lo dije, Tyson a estado preguntando a todos por como conseguir un Neuralizador, y no dudaría en que hubieras sido tu quien le dijo lo del juego, ¡¿o para que más alguien de mi edad querría uno?!  
  
-pues digas lo que digas, yo no le dije nada, primero, segundo, te recuerdo que no todo es lo que parece y creí que siendo tu, como dices, "la persona más cercana a Tyson", sabrías eso mejor que nadie en especial con el- contesto lo más tranquila posible  
  
-¡pues si tu no le dijiste, explícame por que busca un Neuralizador!-exigió fuera de si  
  
-no te voy a decir que te tranquilices por que me tomaras de a loca, pero lo mejor será hablar con el, o, ¿acaso el te dijo que lo quería para el juego?-cuestiono al notar ese detalle  
  
-no me dijo nada, yo le dije que si era para el juego y salio, ni siquiera me contesto, todos me dijeron que en cuento le contestan el se va pues la mayoría da a denotar, miedo, asombro o algo parecido y simplemente se va- contesto  
  
-y aquí va mi siguiente pregunta ¿por qué crees que yo le hable del juego?- se exalto  
  
-porque, quien más que tu lo habría hecho, no vives más que para tu maquina y no haces otra cosa, eres la persona con peor reputación en la escuela y...-no pudo terminar  
  
-y estoy más cerca de Tyson que tu, debí haberme imaginado que esas eran tus razones, después de todo no soy buena estudiante, pero mi mala reputación nació en el momento en que me volví amiga de Tyson, por tus celos, se perfectamente eso-contesto haciendo sonrojar a la más joven pero no por eso hacerla calmarse, sin embargo no contesto-pero para que te enteres, le tengo más miedo a ese juego que tu misma-contesto  
  
-¿cómo dices?-no cabía en su asombro después de semejante declaración  
  
-en mi familia, no tengo primos, los de mi generación todas son mujeres, pero nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, muchas de mis primas son grandes maestras del uso de Red, y las más osadas entraron al juego cuando este comenzaba apenas, pero dentro del juego murieron, una de ellas a manos de la Reina de Fuego y la otra a manos del Rey Guardián-contesto  
  
-pero, eso significa que...-no se atrevió a hablar  
  
-¿están muertas?, solo una, la que murió a manos de la Reina de Fuego, la otra sigue con vida, no se suicido, pero quedo muy mal, ni siquiera ahora, a casi 8 meses de lo sucedido se ha recuperado, mis primas estaban muy conectadas al juego, pero solo recuerdo una cosa de Arisa, quien ahora descansa bajo tierra, la ultima vez que la vi me dijo, nunca te confíes de esa mujer, es más de lo que puedes ver, me lo dijo como si yo algún día fuera a jugar, pero después de verlas quede con un miedo que aun ahora me hace verlas, como quedaron el día en que fueron asesinadas-contesto  
  
-lo lamento-dijo, arrepentida de su acusación al saber tal cosa  
  
-¿de que te lamentas?, no era tu familia y ni siquiera te ha de importar, pero eso si, nunca me acuses de llevar a alguien a ese juego, y ahora quiero que entiendas una cosa, no soy nadie para evitarle a Tyson o a Kein del peligro de ese juego, pero tampoco estoy muy tranquila sabiendo lo que me has dicho, lo que si es que tendré que hablar con Tyson antes que nada- dijo alejándose hacía donde esperaba encontrar a sus amigos ahora recuerdo que después de eso comencé a vivir sola   
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
Diséñate un beso tierno  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ Flash Back ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ  
  
-Arisa, ¿qué te pasa?-cuestionaba la joven  
  
-nada, solo pensaba-contesto viendo su computadora, en la pantalla de la MatRam  
  
-¿en que?-dijo sin dejar de mirarla  
  
-sabes, te diré que aun ahora, no entiendo por que, cuando juegas y sabes que alguien más esta jugando, no le dices nada de cómo eres en Red, no le dices, tu nombre de Red, tu aspecto de Red, ni tu estatus en Red, y creo que tal vez es por miedo a que te traicionen, tal vez es por que no deseas morir-contesto mirando en la pantalla... Status: Muerto (MatRam Destruida)  
  
-no entiendo a que viene eso Aris-contesto la más joven  
  
-cuando el Rey Escorpión me pidió que le ayudara en la guerra, le di todo mi apoyo, le jure que ganaría para el, aunque sabía que a lo que iba era a conseguir los favores de la Reina de Fuego así fuera a la Fuerza, quería estar con el, suena ilógico como alguien puede enamorarse de alguien a quien solo conoce por Red de una forma en la que ni siquiera estas seguro si es el o una sombra de el, o ella-sonrió  
  
-¿por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas?-se espanto un poco  
  
-cuando marchamos a la guerra, íbamos dispuestos a entregar la vida por el deseo de nuestro Rey, y cuando llegamos a las tierras de la Reina de Fuego, lo que vi, me dejo sin aliento, el ejercito más grande que jamás hubiese visto, era como ver hormigas formadas para pelear, armadas de pies a cabeza, y frente a ellos, estaba ella, una Reina que con solo verle me daba pánico, tenia ganas de salir de allí, pero recordé el deseo de mi Rey, y estaba dispuesta a vender cara mi vida de ser necesario, aún así, cuando mire a los ojos de esa mujer quede estupefacta y solo sentí como me atravesó con su arma, así morí, y no se como sigo aquí...-se soltó a llorar- ... le falle, le falle a mi Rey-  
  
Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿ Fin Del Flash Back Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿Ð¿  
  
Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»Ð»  
  
O un gesto de amor  
  
Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹Ð¹  
  
-si, recuerdo bien ese día-murmuro al ver a Tyson a unos metros frete a ella  
  
-hola Misa, perdóname-aquí viene, no esperabas que esto trajera semejante problema, pero esta bien, ella te regañara, y tal vez después de esto nunca sepas a que se referían aquellos quienes habían hablado de esa majestuosa reina  
  
-¿por qué me pides una disculpa?-creo que es obvio pero parece que tendrán una larga charla, pero esta bien, así tiene que ser  
  
-supe que tuviste que afrontar a Hilary, solo por que yo estuve investigando sobre como conseguir un Neuralizador-no puedes decir otra cosa, después de todo eso fue lo que paso  
  
-si, eso paso, pero quiero saber, ¿para que quieres el Neuralizador?-bien creo que ya es hora de decirlo todo  
  
-Quiero jugar Age of Dungeons-bueno no fue tan difícil, pero espera, que esa no es Hilary, la persona por la que tuviste que disculparte ante tu mejor amiga  
  
-¿estas completamente seguro de lo que dices?-esta fría, y más no puedes ver, solo oyes su tono de voz, pero no te deja mirar sus ojos  
  
-si, quiero Mirar a los ojos de a quien llaman la Reina de Fuego, quiero ver las manos de la supuesta Reina de la Muerte, deseo observar los cabellos de la Reina de la Destrucción, quiero ser un Rey, que gobierne su mundo, quiero ser quien gobierne su entorno y salve a los suyos con ello- contestas sin bajar la mirada, entendiste que si te conviertes en Rey lograras hacer muchas cosas, pero todavía no sabes como desempeñarlas en el mundo real, sin embargo una vez lo logres en la Red, lo lograras aquí  
  
-esta bien-te contesta, pero por que dice eso, por que te contesta así  
  
-¿cómo que esta bien?, ¡¿cómo le dices que esta bien?!-es Hilary, a aparecido, parece que no esta de acuerdo  
  
-tu sabes lo que...-no, puedo creerlo  
  
-Misa...-se esta sujetando la mano, parece que se esforzó en ese golpe  
  
-¿por qué has hecho eso?-buena pregunta, por que le habrá dado una bofetada así  
  
-te dije, que no te metieras, esto es problema entre nosotros, nada tienes que hacer aquí Hiromi, y si te parece, sino puedes llamar al director para que me eche de la escuela, después de todo ya te había dicho que no le diría ni que si ni que no, solo le diría todo acerca de los recientes suicidios-esto si es algo que creo, ambos queremos oír  
  
-entonces dímelo-no se puede hacer más rodeo a este asunto  
  
-primero dime, ¿cómo te enteraste?-bueno, creo que es justo  
  
-oí a tres chavos del 5-4, hablar de una guerra declarada en contra de la Reina de Fuego, así me entere-no puedes ser más sincero, has pagado por la información  
  
-Ty... Tyson, no, por favor, no lo hagas-¿por que Hilary te estaría suplicando?  
  
-¿qué todo sabes acerca del juego?-bueno no creo que te cueste mucho contestarle  
  
-bueno veras...-  
  
Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸Ð¸  
  
Abre un archivo y grábalo  
  
Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶Ð¶  
  
Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´ Flash Back Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´Ð´  
  
-oye, ¿no has entrado al juego recientemente?-pregunto una joven a otra frente a ella, en una mesa de un centro comercial  
  
-siempre entro en las noches, pero estoy pensando en comprarme una NTP para jugar todo el tiempo-contesto  
  
-entonces supongo que no te has enterado-dijo  
  
-enterado ¿de que?-intento saber la joven  
  
-sobre, el rumor que se esparció-hablo mientras tomaba un poco de helado  
  
-pues no he sabido nada, cuéntame-le murmuro al ver a alguien acercándose  
  
-hace poco se rumoro, que la Hechicera suprema de la Reina de la Destrucción Yukyhime y Kaira, la Gran Hechicera de la Reina de la Muerte son Hermanas-le susurro  
  
-imposible-le contesto  
  
-pero no imposible, si eso fuera cierto, ellas tendrían un punto débil y así podrían ser derrocadas-le explico  
  
-pero tu sabes lo que le pasa a quien se atreva a matar a una Reina- contesto  
  
-pero tambien debes de saber, que esas hechiceras son lo más cercano a las Reinas sin perder la vida, claro esta-contesto  
  
-lo que quieres es derrocar a las hechiceras para tener el poder más parecido al de las Reinas, no es tan mala idea, pero ellas son astutas te recuerdo-  
  
-pues si no soy yo, lo hará alguien más, y la Reina de la Destrucción tendrá que aceptar a quien mate a su hechicera sin importar nada-hablo  
  
-no entiendo por que te obsesionas con la Reina de la Destrucción, los egipcios tienen un matriarcado que se escala con tal dificultad que hasta ahora solo se sabe de 10 personas y contadas que han visto con toda seguridad siquiera el color de su cabello-recalco la otra  
  
-no me importa, precisamente su gobierno la hará perder y su ejercito caerá- contesto la otra levantándose  
  
-pues a mi la verdad no me interesa mucho-le siguió levantándose de igual modo  
  
-la confianza que le tiene a su hechicera será su perdición-dijo para luego perderse entre la demás gente  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ Fin Del Flash Back ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
Compra un programa especial para llorar  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
-¿así te enteraste de la Reina de la Destrucción?-Hilary esta muy asombrada y con buenas razones, ciertamente esa fue una coincidencia tu estabas justo al lado de las muchachas y no oíste con intención, fue más bien por que ellas te dejaron si lo quieren ver de ese modo  
  
-¿y que hay de la Reina de la Muerte?, ¿cómo sabes de ella?-eso es muy fácil pero tambien fue por accidente, y lo mejor será no decirle que fue antes de que consiguieras Navegador o habrá desmayo doble y no te agradara semejante espectáculo y lo digo por todos lo sentidos que le quieras ver a la frase  
  
-bien, pues eso...-  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
Donde, en las lágrimas, puedas elegir variedad  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ Flash Back ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
-¿sabes quisiera ver a la Reina de la Muerte?-dijo un joven a otro  
  
-¿para que?, ¿acaso quieres que te convierta en un errante?-le dijo el otro en broma  
  
-claro que no, la verdad no soy como los otros, a mi no me gustaría tener un cuerpo errante, además dicen que muy pocos llegan a convencerla de ello antes de morir en sus manos o en las de la Hechicera Kaira-contesto  
  
-¿entonces para que deseas ver a la Reina?-cuestiono el otro  
  
-muy simple, dicen que sus manos son lavadas en sangre para conservarlas suaves y tersas, y que si miras en sus ojos miras las llamas del Infierno y que esa es la belleza que ha hecho al Rey Guardián, Amo de los Infiernos, seguirla y serle fiel y leal por siempre, quiero ver esa belleza quiero saber por que el Amo de los Infiernos esta tan prendado de ella, quiero ver esas manos de sangre-hablo recargando su cabeza en una mano, como ensoñando con el amor de su vida, como si pudiese poner a la persona de la que hablaba en un altar al cual entregarle flores diariamente para su completo alabo  
  
-te has vuelto loco, pero bueno, tambien se vale soñar, además, no sueñes tanto-dijo golpeándolo levemente para sacarlo de sus nueves-nunca te podrías acercar lo suficiente a la Reina, te recuerdo que ese Reino es un Matriarcado y tu sabes lo que les pasa a los hombre en reinos como esos- contesto  
  
-ni me lo digas, uno de mis amigos fue secuestrado por las egipcias- contesto-su campamento de Mercaderes estaba demasiado cerca de la ciudad Capital del Reino, Tebas y durante la noche les atacaron, de los treinta que iban solo regresaron 13 y de todo lo que llevaban no quedo nada-  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ Fin Del Flash Back ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
ÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐÐ  
  
Oh! en Satania estás  
  
ÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ  
  
-te has ilusionado bastante con verlas ¿cierto?-parece que Misa no esta muy conforme pero no se atreve a detenerte ¿pero en que?  
  
-Tyson, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas-el sol se esta ocultando tras las nubes, como si ellas presagiaran algo  
  
-quiero hacerlo, siento decirlo pero no encuentro nada para no jugar Age of Dungeons-el solo nombrar el nombre de ese juego a puesto a ambas tensas  
  
-va a caer una tormenta, pero haremos esto...-están muy extrañas, ambas- Tyson-  
  
-¿si?-es muy extraño pero no puedes decir nada  
  
-si mañana, sigues empecinado en mirar a las Reinas y tienes el mismo deseo que ahora de jugar... te dare la pieza que te falta-lo ha dicho en un suspiro  
  
-de ¿verdad?-no puede ser, así de fácil te la dará, pero ¿por qué?  
  
ωωωωωωωωωω  
  
Tus pensamientos programados están  
  
  
  
Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004  
  
Hora: 11:55 a.m.  
  
Lugar: Puerta Principal de la Secundaria Sashitsukae  
  
-Kein, necesitamos hablar-es ella, ¿qué hará aquí?  
  
-¿qué pasa?-has estado raro toda la mañana haciendo lo posible por no ver a Tyson y ahora que tienes a la cosa que llamas amiga frente a ti, te pones hasta peor de cómo estabas  
  
-pasa, lo que más temíamos-contesta con tono de funeral, ¿qué le pasa a esta?  
  
-no me dirás que...-  
  
-exacto, quiere jugar Age of Dungeons-¡Que irrespetuosa, que acaso no sabe que se tiene que dejar hablar a las personas!, momento, que ese no es el juego que por más que te dicen que lo juegues, ni siquiera te acercas al sitio donde se encuentra  
  
-¡no puede ser!-¿pero que te pasa?-no Tyson, el no Misa-esto te afecto demasiado, ahora hasta te abrasas de ella y casi quieres llorar  
  
-no le he dicho nada acerca de lo de los suicidios, Hilary estaba ahí cuando el me lo dijo-contesto  
  
-¿quién fue Misa?, matare al que se haya...-  
  
-calla, nadie lo ha presionado, a escuchado a muchos hablar de ello, dice que quiere ver a las Reinas, más específicamente a oido hablar de la Reina de Fuego, la de la Destrucción y la de la Muerte-te acaricia la cabeza con una suavidad y gentileza que no le conocía, esto es serio por lo que veo  
  
-no quiero que muera-estas llorando desconsolado, ¿pero que es lo que le va a pasar?, es como si, ya lo estuvieran dando por muerto  
  
  
  
Oh! aprieta el botón  
  
Navega en mi mundo  
  
"deseos.com"  
  
σσσσσσσσσσ  
  
Fecha: ????  
  
Hora: ????  
  
Lugar: ????  
  
-disculpe, Alteza, pero...-hablo un hombre ante una mujer que se encontraba frente a una fuente  
  
-¿pero?, ¡habla no te quedes callado!-le exigió la mujer mientras miraba su reflejo en las claras aguas  
  
-sucede que, acaba de recibir una carta de la Reina de la Tierra-contesto temblando  
  
-¿y que es lo que quiere la inútil de Dracile?, ¿acaso que detenga mi ataque en contra de Dranzer?-contesto con burla  
  
-precisamente eso es lo que le pide-contesto aun con más miedo sin atreverse a levantar la cara  
  
-¡dame esa carta!-exigió su soberana  
  
-aquí tiene alteza-le contesto un joven a su lado sin miedo  
  
-vaya Falborg, me alegra tenerte aquí-sonrió  
  
-es para mi un honor semejantes palabras mi señora-galanteo el joven de cabellos y ojos platinados  
  
-léeme la estúpida carta que me manda Dracile-exigió la mujer  
  
-aquí dice, Reina Melas, por más que intento no encuentro motivo para tu desaforado intento por adueñarte de las tierras de Dranzer, tu sabes bien la ley, pero a pesar de ello te empecinas en una empresa que no te ha de llevar más que a tu destrucción, tu que te haces llamar la Dama de la Tortura serás torturada por el poder del fuego, por favor, por ultima vez, detén esta locura, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y mires dentro de los ojos del Fénix-termino  
  
-esa tonta, no sabe, nadie a intentado antes adueñarse del poder de una reina, al menos hasta ahora las reinas solo pelean sus guerras por satisfacer sus alianzas pero sin dañarse entre ellas, yo soy la única que nunca a recibido un verdadero titulo, nunca e podido ser como ellas, me merezco todo lo que tienen ellas juntas y más ¿no es así Falborg?-dijo con ira sin levantar el tono de voz  
  
-así es alteza, usted lo merece... todo-sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras el y la reina comenzaban a reír con estruendo, maldad y desenfreno...  
  
ςςςςςςςςςς  
  
La voz de tu amo soy, linkada a tu corazón,  
  
Te concedo Futuro, a cambio de tu Libertad.  
  
  
  
Anya: bien, acabamos con el segundo capitulo  
  
Belle: pues voy a perder una mano después de esto  
  
Anya: ¬0¬ oye yo escribí todo!!!!!!  
  
Belle: bueno eso no importa, miren, a vista de que muchos no nos entendieron en el capitulo pasado, por que la verdad si lo pusimos muy revuelto  
  
Anya: y las carreras que teníamos por lo de unos asuntos escolares que teníamos que arreglar, no nos ayudo en nada  
  
Belle: así que haremos esto, les dejaremos este formato y el que quiera lo manda en review de preferencia...  
  
Nombre: (seamos obvios  
  
Apellido: por favor)  
  
Sexo:  
  
Hogar: (País y ciudad)  
  
Edad: (Más o menos calculen, si le ponemos que Kein y Tyson van en cuarto de secundaria y tienen como 16 años)  
  
Forma de Ser:  
  
μμμμμ Hasta aquí, es para el mundo real μμμμμ (Belle: esto suena a Digimon, pero ya que)  
  
Status:  
  
Civilización: (no importa de que época, mientras no sea del siglo XX)  
  
Arma:  
  
Sexo: (se que nos dirán, "ya lo pusimos", pero más por lo que nos paso a nosotras, créanme, que si les gustan Max y Kai, leyendo la ultima parte de este capitulo se darán una idea del por que TT, fue traumático para nosotras ver lo que hicimos)  
  
Nombre: (lo que se nos olvido la vez pasada era esto, pero bueno, ustedes entiendas a estas inconscientes)  
  
Nota: recuerden que si van a elegir reina ya solo quedan Paz, Sabiduría y Viento, si las eligen ponen otro apartado que diga poder y ahí colocan su elección, y si eligen Reina o Rey, dependiendo, tambien ponen a un animal que sea su emblema, que no caiga en los de las bestias bit ya existentes, si sois tan amables, crean que las aves pululan pero las águilas ya se pasaron la raya òó  
  
Anya. Bueno dudas, quejas, sugerencias...  
  
Belle: por que sigue en pie la solicitud de ayuda, por que todavía no sabemos que es lo que les vamos a hacer a todos los personajes de Beyblade, aunque a la mayoría ya les pusimos sexo  
  
Anya: cállate, por que estoy dudando de lo que hicimos de elección o-O  
  
Belle: buen punto, mejor lo dejamos así  
  
Anya: y perdón por ponerlo, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largo, pero era eso o hacer 4 o 5 capítulos de pura introducción y estarán de acuerdo que es mejor hacerlo así  
  
Belle: más por que estoy desesperada por matar, matar, matar y matar 


	3. Hasta que El Cuerpo Aguante

Anya: bien, esto se esta viendo peliagudo

Belle: si lo dices por el revuelo que has armado estoy de acuerdo contigo ¬¬

Anya: u.u que linda, bueno, viendo que varias no han entendido ni j de lo que sucedió el capitulo pasado daremos una explicación sencilla

Belle: empezando por el echo para hacerlo más fácil, punto numero uno esta basado en el mundialmente famoso juego de Age of Empires

Anya: punto numero dos, tiene parte de la temática de Digimon

Belle: en otras palabras se desenvuelve en dos mundos paralelos

Anya: tambien tiene parte de la temática de Serial Experiments Lain, especialmente del juego de Phantoma

Belle: y sobre todo las culturas serán tratadas con la veracidad histórica de la vida cotidiana y política más aproximada debido a que en muchas cuestiones no pueden ser tratadas del mismo modo

Anya: es que oigan estamos hablando de combinar, historia, Beyblade y el mundo digital hay que darnos crédito a que lo logramos ¿no?

Belle: ¬¬ sin comentarios, ahora les explicare lo que ni yo entendí del capitulo anterior, pero créanme que después de una pequeña platica entend

Anya: empecemos con el echo de que cuando habla Kein, aparece hablando una voz, esa voz analiza lo que dicen solo cuando es el turno de Kein de hablar

Belle: analicemos a esta voz y verán que se parece a muchos de nuestros padres entre ellos tenemos a tu madre no es así Anya la verdadera por que ahora eres hija de Moony ¿cierto?

Anya: n.n cierto me integro a esta extensa familia, pero volviendo al tema... de donde creen que la saque, es la viva imagen de los pensamientos de mi madre, cerrada a las nuevas ideas, tradicionalista y sobre todo juzga sin hablar y aunque le saquen un argumento donde ella sale en el error y una persona con una mentalidad distinta sale con la verdad sigue hablando o criticando a esa persona solo aceptando la veracidad cuando no tiene salida, es más algunos de los argumentos son verídicos y son lo que me dijo mi madre cuando comencé a narrarle lo que iba a hacer... por algo a ninguna de nosotras nos cae bien pero como ella es la que suelta la lana y a quien más fácil me es sacarle varo pues no tengo más que tolerarla uu ya que

Belle: 99 ¬¬ por otro lado cuando habla Tyson el que analiza todo es una voz bastante analítica, primero escucha después habla, es digamos la combinación de la manera de ser de sus servilletas

Anya: tiene un poco de la manera de ser de todas las que estamos involucradas en la redacción de este fic, por ejemplo la imparciabilidad mía, el juicio de beneficios y desventajas de Belle, la tranquilidad y buen juicio de Azkabeth y una mínima parte de un tercero u.u la conveniencia propia de mi madrastra en este caso empleándola para Tyson

Belle: ¬¬ el burro por delante ahora explicaremos con detalle algunos puntos, primero, estamos utilizando un mapa del mundo antiguo (no pregunten de donde lo sacamos)

Anya: por otra parte les explicaremos, los personajes de Beyblade que créanme muchos morirán en los primeros capítulos pero todos aparecerán, los más relevantes son a los que salvare de tan cruel destino y a las mujeres que por amor a Ra estamos viendo que somos minoría en Beyblade y matarlas esta fuera de discusión, lo que son Mariah, Miriam, Emily, Salima y Queen o la Reina como os guste llamarla y por desgracia a Hilary aunque si recibo a quien me suplique por su muerte créanme que lo hare con gusto .

Belle: tan mal te cae? ¬¬=D

Anya: a estas alturas del partido O obvio que si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo malo es que no me acuerdo bien de porque empecé a odiarla si por los comentarios de ella cuando recién conoció a Kai o por la sencilla razón de que la han emparentado con este dios del Olimpo o por las imágenes donde se ve de la manita sudada con Kai ... al final del capitulo les explicaremos el resto, por cierto, los subíndices son los pensamientos, y por otro lado este capitulo entra de lleno con todos nuestros personajes

Belle: y hare lo que esta nunca hace, dar un bendito disclaimer...

Anya: Belle por el amor de Dios es obvio que nada nos pertenece más que la idea y nuestras propias personas y uno que otro personaje que creamos, por que de otra manera créeme que no hubiera hecho que Kai abrazara a Tyson en la tercera temporada hubiera hecho que lo besara!!!!! n0n

Belle: hare que no oí eso ¬¬ bueno nada le pertenece ni a ella ni a ninguna de las personas emparentadas con esta loca psicópata adoradora de la sangre, la luna y el sol y la canción usada es Hasta que el Cuerpo Aguante de el Mago de Oz y por los malentendidos causados en el capitulo anterior se le a exigido a nuestra endemoniada escritora que no lo vuelva a hacer sin avisarnos antes, habiendo dicho esto lean...

ΘθθθθθθθθΘ

Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho

y convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz,

ζζζζζζζζζζ

Fecha: Lunes, 04/09/2004

Hora: 11:50 a.m.

Lugar: Parque Central de la Ciudad de Hong-Kong

-no lo hare-decía una mujer entre la sombras

-'dame una buena razón a no quererlo hacer'-se escuchaba la voz proveniente del auricular de un celular

-no voy a traicionarla-contesto con simpleza y sonriendo

-'y ¡¿por qué no?!'-se alcanzaba a escuchar el grito de su interlocutor-'sabes muy bien, que a ella no le interesan las alianzas no confía en nadie, que te dice que ella confiara en ti'-le reclamo un tanto más tranquila aquella voz

-no, no confiara en mi, lo se, y lo se mejor que nadie, pero no por eso la traicionare-contesto con la calma que le faltaba a la voz del otro lado de la línea

-'su majestad, escúcheme, como su estratega principal y su mujer de más alta confianza considero que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para adueñarnos de las tierras del sur'-le contesto aquella voz en tono solemne

-Yuky, acepto los consejos que me das, y tu sabes que incluso te he dado autoridad militar y social, pero no por eso la traicionare, yo tambien lo había considerado, traicionarla en el ultimo segundo y apoderarme de las tierras que ella posee en el sur, pero no lo hare, no importa cuanto me lo pidas, para mi el solo poder pelear con ella vale los recursos y vidas que pierda, además...-dijo tranquila parando su hablar sorpresivamente, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro apacible

-'¿además?'-pregunto la otra voz

-siempre puedo conseguir carne fresca-susurro con un tono diabólico y un brillo extraño en sus ojos ambarinos ahora visibles a la luz del sol que se filtraba por los árboles enmarcados por la negra noche que se figuraba en sus largos cabellos

-'entiendo, como usted ordene majestad, entrare de inmediato y ordenare en su nombre que las tropas terrestres sean preparadas para llevarlas a la batalla a las tierras del norte, y preparare una flota de sus mejores barcos para su segura partida a las tierras de la Reina del Fuego'-dijo con un tono entre lo solemne y lo divertido aquella voz mientras la mujer caminaba un poco adentrándose más entre los árboles

-bien, me alegra que lo hayas entendido y por cierto...-la llamo la mujer antes de que cortara la comunicación deteniendo su caminar

-'¿si mi altísima?'-contesto aquella llamada Yuky

-no se te olvide, no me llames así en este mundo, y otra cosa, olvídate de tu hermana y preocúpate por ti, si es como tu, sobrevivirá al ataque y por ultimo, no creo que mis deseos te los tenga que informar, ¿verdad? Yukyhime...-susurro con cierta malicia mirando a unos jóvenes cerca de donde ella se encontraba

-'por supuesto, una cosa más Anya'-le llamo Yukyhime

-¿si?-contesto aquella mujer desviando su atención completamente hacía su interlocutora al llamarla por su nombre

-'¿deseas que prepare a la Milicia?'-cuestiono para algo de sorpresa de la mujer, pero fue reclamada por la seriedad de forma rápida mientras analizaba la propuesta

-no Yuky, la amo pero no entregare a todo mi Imperio por ella, le estoy entregando mi ejercito y eso ya debe de ser bastante para mostrarle que puede confiar en mi, aunque no espero ni e esperado nunca que lo haga-contesto tranquila pero bastante seria

-'muy bien, te veo del otro lado, ya acabe con todo lo que tengo que hacer por hoy en la Tierra es hora de regresar a nuestro mundo'-respondió con bastante diversión la que se encontraba del otro lado, provocando una leve sonrisa en Anya

-sabes, ahora que pienso lo que dices, no estaría mal hacer que la Tierra fuera igual a Meriadock-carcajeo Anya de tal forma que los pájaros cercanos al lugar donde estaban salieron volando asustados por el maligno sonido

-te sería más fácil dominarla, no lo crees así amiga mía-contesto en el mismo tono Yuky desde el otro lado de la línea

-si, pero lo malo sería compartirlo, aunque no me dolería nada compartir la mitad del mundo con Dranzer-dijo sin soltar su tono para después lamerse los labios

-lo que más me gustaría saber, es la verdadera historia de la Reina del Fuego, ni siquiera tu lograste encontrar algo, no hay nada, es como si solo fuera un programa más pero eso es imposible en Meriadock-dijo Yuky su voz ahora más seria que antes

-tranquila, algún día la encontrare y cuando la encuentre sera de mi propiedad en una forma muy personal-sonrío con la sonrisa más maquiavélica que pudo salir de sus labios

δδδδδδδδδδ

reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglón.

Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada,

Ββββββββββ

Fecha: 04/09/2004

Hora: 2:35 p.m.

Lugar: Parque Central de la Ciudad de Nueva York

-que divertido es todo esto-murmuro un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules mirando a unos niños jugar baseball

-sera mejor que nos vayamos-le aconsejo otro joven que parecía de su misma edad cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos del mismo color que el cabello

-cual es tu preocupación, sus guerras no deberían de interesarnos-le aconsejo a su compañero

-Michael, Michael, Michael que no has aprendido que hay que ser rápidos para poder obtener lo que uno desea-le llamo abrazándolo en son de camarería

-si, pero si lo matamos ¿quién se quedara con el trono?-le sonrió acomodándose la gorra

-yo ciertamente no se reinar, pero que tal tu, podrías hacerlo y muy bien ¿no crees?-le dijo golpeándolo

-¿y por que tu no?-se extraño el pelirrojo

-Michael es obvio, a mi no me gusta ejercer poder a mi me gusta la velocidad obviamente no me voy a tronar mi paciencia sentado en un palacio viendo pasar el tiempo más rápido de lo que yo puedo moverme, en cambio a ti te fascina el poder y ejercerlo es tu especialidad, por algo ahora eres el gran mandamás de la infantería del Reino de Inglaterra-contesto divertido y serio a la vez susurrando sus ultimas palabras para que nadie supiera aquello

-bueno entonces hagamos un trato-le sonrió Michael-tu serás mi segundo al mando militarmente y yo tomare el trono ¿qué dices?-lo abrazo a son de hermanos

-por supuesto viejo, después de todo que tanta diferencia puede haber entre ser el Rey y ser el gran capataz de todo un ejercito-dijo antes de que ambos estallaran toda una carcajada a todo pulmón

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!,

que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-por favor alteza-suplicaba un hombre frente a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que tenia toda la pinta de una guerrera

-no tengo intención de aliarme a ella-contesto la mujer-dile a tu reina que pelee sola sus guerras-

-alteza, por favor recapacite, no puede ser que nos de la espalda cuando usted mis a intentado destronar a la Reina del Fuego-insisti

-cierto, pero nunca le he pedido ayuda ti o a alguno de tus reyes, y mucho menos le pediré ayuda a esa imbecil de melas, dile que si quiere muera sola, yo no mandare a mi ejercito a servirle en una guerra que no he iniciado yo, ¡Entendido!-rugió la mujer pateando al mensajero-¡retírenlo de mi vista!-ordeno para solo ver como se llevaban al hombre quien se había desmayado por el tremendo golpe que le había propinado la mujer

-Mi señora, ¿no cree que esto lo tome como represalia contra nosotros la Reina Goda?-se atrevió un hombre quien caminaba atrás de la Reina

-que se atreva, nunca a habido ejercito que haya derrumbado a mi flota Marítima, no por nada yo soy la Reina del Agua-dijo en tono burlón

-tiene razón, su alteza disculpe mi impertinencia-contesto

-no te preocupes, después de todo Wyborg, lo único que importa aquí es que yo soy la más grande Reina y una a una destronare a todas las demás, yo no creo en eso del juicio por matar a una reina, y pronto... muy pronto las matare a todas, primero a Dranzer, después a Lykatas, a Alice, a Azkabeth y así una a una hasta que mate a Ariel la reina de la Vida-y comenzó a carcajearse de un modo espeluznante que retumbaba en el amplio salón donde se encontraban lugar en el que no había más que un pedestal y sobre de este un trono todo en cristal de Turquesa

-si como usted diga mi Reina Seaborg-contesto aquel a quien llamaba Wyborg

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo,

que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir,

ΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣ

Fecha: 04/09/2004

Hora: 8:03 p.m.

Lugar: Beijing, China

-¿y que piensas hacer?-preguntaba la joven pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado

-nada, pero no soporto su arrogancia-contesto mientras ambos caminaban con rumbo a una zona de altos edificios

-pues pienso que habría que hacer algo ¿no crees?-contesto sonriendo de forma tierna

-lo se, pero no es que le tenga miedo es simplemente que no se si sea buena idea destronar al Rey-contesto con tranquilidad

-descuida si no sabes que hacer ahora, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-le contesto la mujer

-tienes razón Mariah-dijo antes de mirar al semáforo y ver que estaba en rojo-¿y tu que harás?-fue su turno de preguntar

-yo la verdad quisiera mantenerme lo más lejos posible de el pero mi lugar no me lo permite-contesto suspirando

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto el joven comenzando a atravesar la calle con ella a su lado

-no sería la primera vez que intenta sobrepasarse conmigo, suerte que no soy una niñita indefensa-sonrió con tristeza

-ahora piensas que era mejor quedarse con la Reina de la Luz-sonri

-la verdad, yo pensé que era mejor que saliera de ahí, pues siendo una guerrera de alto nivel intentaba buscar un lugar en donde sentirme querida y donde no me alabaran por matar a alguien, pero es cierto, viendo la actitud del Rey Galman quisiera regresar ante la presencia de la Reina de la Luz-contesto con completa sinceridad

-tranquila, si lo vuelve a hacer yo lo matare te lo juro-contesto con un sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gracias Ray-contesto la chica-vas a ir?-dijo al aire pero dirigiéndose claramente a su acompañante

-si, tengo que, sino despertare sospechas de mi inconformidad con el Rey-contesto

-bueno entonces te veré en un rato más-sonrió deteniendo su caminar al ver que ya se encontraban frente a su edificio de apartamentos

-si, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado-dijo Ray notando su descuido

-bueno, nos vemos-le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro, el comenzó su caminata una vez la perdió de vista en la primera vuelta de las escaleras

-tal vez no sea tan mala idea matar al Rey Galman-susurro mirando la oscuridad de las calles de la ciudad Capital de China

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana, que con

las ánimas se fue a divertir.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Fecha: 05/09/2004

Hora: 2:23 a.m.

Lugar: Suburbios de la Ciudad de Tokio

-diablos-susurro revolviéndose en la cama y suspirando... el mañana entrara, es lo más seguro, y si no lo ayudo es muy probable que pierda la vida... no soportaría que algo le pasara no a mi amado

-mi amado Tyson-fue el susurro en voz alta de su mente debí haberlo cuidado mejor, si me hubiera mantenido a su lado siempre hubiera podido evitar que escuchara cualquier cosa sobre el juego, si algo le pasa nunca me lo perdonare... pero tengo miedo... no de perder la vida, por que si la pierdo defendiendo su vida seré feliz pero... si de convertirme en lo que Salima, Goki y Jimmy... Salima ya no sale de ahí, usa un método de hologramas para vivir en ambos mundos, Jimmy no puede hacer otra cosa más que idear planes para conseguir tesoros alrededor del mundo para su imperio y su crueldad se ha vuelto de miedo desde que es el Capataz de Esclavos y Goki desde que sirve a la maldita Reina del Fuego, no hace más que intentar sacar información útil para dársela a su Reina ahora ella vale más para el como mercancía que como ser y eso nos incluye a nosotros lo se... aparente lo que aparente así es...

-dios, si sigo pensando así no podré hacer nada por el, tengo que pensar de forma positiva, pero y si no lo logro, y si...-soltó un suspiro cansado

-si Misa no le tuviera tanto miedo al juego seria más fácil, ella entraría conmigo y me ayudaría pero no puede, se aterra y la entiendo no es fácil ver en que acaba una persona que entra al juego y sufre al recuerdo de su prima y su tortura es pero cuando traen a su otra prima que sobrevivió, lo cual a todos nos sorprende pero... quisiera saber... ¿por que no hablan de nada?... solo dicen cosas incoherentes y no entiendo nada, ni nadie entiende nada... bueno no importa mañana lo veré por mis propios ojos...- mañana dijo cerrando los ojos en un último intento de dormir unas cuantas horas más antes de ir a la escuela y observar el principio del fin...

ΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛΛ

Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,

entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Fecha: 05/09/2004

Hora: 3:33 a.m.

Lugar: Castillo Glasgow, Escocia

-muy pronto te encontrare... Hiwatari, ya se donde buscarte... con tu ingenio solo tengo que buscar que Rey eres-decía un joven pelirrojo mirando una larga lista en 7 pantallas acomodadas en una amplia pared

-solo tengo que buscar a la persona que tenga sicológicamente tu manera de ser y entonces, lo conseguiré, te hare mío aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...-susurro tecleando algunas cosas y haciendo que la lista se redujera a una lista en donde aparecían varios nombre y fotos tridimensionales

-vaya, parece ser que mi búsqueda me manda a buscar a 5 personas, que curioso, la frialdad de la Reina del Fuego concuerda con la tuya mi amado Kai, la Crueldad de la Reina de la Muerte se iguala tambien, la Fuerza de la Reina del Agua, la belleza y poder de la Reina de la Vida y el Misterio de la Reina de la Oscuridad aunque aquí aparecen otros dos posibles aunque no tanto, la belleza etérea de la Reina del Cielo y el aislamiento de la Reina de la Destrucción-murmuro colocando a cada uno de los mencionados en una pantalla

-entonces ya tengo a mis objetivos, la Reina Dranzer del Fuego, la Reina Alice de la Muerte, la Reina Spencer del Agua, la Reina Ariel de la Vida, la Reina Gabriel de la Oscuridad, la Reina sin nombre del Cielo y la Reina Lykatas de la Destrucción, lo mejor sera que me ocupe primero de la Reina del Cielo y la de la Destrucción, no solo se donde encontrarlas sino que mi Ejercito podrá encargarse de todo, pero primero dejare que la Reina Goda se encargué de todo y debilite a los ejércitos de aquellas a las que rete, es imposible que gane pero me puede beneficiar-sonrió de forma malvada

-muy pronto Kai... volverás a aparecer y serás mío...-y comenzó a reír de la forma más escandalosa y cruenta posible comenzando a contenerse

-Momento, ¿cuál es el emblema de cada Reina?-dijo y en cuestión de segundo en cada pantalla aparecía la figura de las Reinas y a su lado la imagen de una bestia

-te encontré... Kai Hiwatari... soy brillante, una sola pregunta y ya se donde estas mi amor-dijo observando la pantalla superior donde se podía ver perfectamente la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos de color azul grisáceo y un Fénix a su lado de color rojo y una leyenda donde venían los datos de la reina donde claramente se leía:

Titulo: Reina del Fuego

Nombre: Reina Dranzer

Emblema: Fénix Rojo

Civilización: Escandinava

Ciudad Capital: Asgard

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

ella espera a que regrese

y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz

ΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓΓ

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-su alteza ¿no cree que ha sido imprudente mandar esa carta?-pregunto un hombre caminando detrás de una mujer muy dulce de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-no lo creo, ciertamente a mi no me gusta combatir, y considero a Dranzer una persona a la que apoyaría, por alguna razón a pesar de su frialdad siento que debo ayudarla pero no puedo hacerlo peleando va en contra de mis principios, si mi Reino tiene guerreros solo es para nuestra propia defensa-dijo y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a una alta pirámide en medio de toda la selva una pirámide a parte del resto del complejo de chozas y pequeñas y altas pirámides que era unido por un camino de piedra blanca

-lo se mi señora, todos lo sabemos y lo entendemos con gran gozo pues usted no nos ha llevado a batallas inútiles como las de otras Reinas, pero es probable que la Reina Goda si vence a la Reina de Fuego intente atacarnos-el comentario provoco una pequeña risa en la Reina

-como la Reina de la Tierra soy quien mejor conoce a la Reina del Fuego y a la Reina del Cielo, y por eso te digo una cosa, para que venza a Dranzer necesita ser ciega-río

-disculpe?-se intrigo su acompañante

-si pudieras ver a Dranzer lo entenderías-contestó mientras comenzaban a subir las altas escalinatas de la pirámide

-Dranzer tiene la belleza de una Diosa, la Frialdad de un iceberg, la precisión de un Arquero y el temperamento de un Volcán, además ningún enemigo que haya podido verla a sobrevivido para contarlo y ninguno de los pocos que la hemos visto podemos revelar su aspecto-murmuro al viento pero por la brecha entre ella y su súbdito estas palabras no fueron escuchadas por el

-Reina Dracile, la saludaron todos los guardias que se encontrabas a partir del primer descanso de las escalinatas de la susodicha pirámide

Î…Î…Î…Î…Î…Î…Î…Î…Î…

en mi corazón.

Busco en el camino todas las respuestas

Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„Î„

Fecha: 05/09/2004

Hora: 3:14 p.m.

Lugar: Mansión Griani

-joven Giancarlo-le llamo un mayordomo

-¿si?-contesto el sentado de forma descompuesta casi acostado en un sillón mientras leía un revista

-tiene una llamada de Francia-contesto el mayordomo con una bandeja y el teléfono colocado sobre de ella

-gracias-dijo extendiendo la mano a lo que el mayordomo acerco la bandeja de plata para que el localizara el teléfono una vez lo hizo se retiro

-'bonjour Enrique'-se escucho la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-hola Oliver-susurro fascinado el rubio

-ya extrañaba hablar contigo-contesto el joven del otro lado de la línea

-lo mismo digo, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide y es que no e podido mandar a ninguno de mis mensajeros, ¿ya tienes los onagros que te solicite?-pregunto

-odio que hagas eso, pero si, ya los tengo me imagino que mañana llegaran a Roma-contesto

-que bien, con eso de la Reina Goda si llega prefiero atacarla que conversar con ella-contesto sonriendo

-podemos hablar de otras cosas-susurro

-¿cómo por ejemplo?-susurro de forma sugestiva

-de que si me vas a besar como lo prometiste-contesto

-ya dije que si, la pregunta es ¿en que mundo quieres que te bese?-contesto notando que el solo escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea en ese tono hacia que se excitara por lo que se acomodo mejor en el sillón

-¿donde te gusto más?-pregunto la voz

-difícil decisión-sonrió divertido

-¿por qué?-

-porque me gustas en todos lados y como seas-susurro

-entonces no me des uno, dame dos-contesto Oliver del otro lado

-que te parece si a las cifras de pones veinte ceros a la derecha-contesto rozando su pantalón con la mano

-no estaría mal, pero con una condición-contesto la voz

-lo que quieras-contesto arqueándose para lograr que su mano entrara debajo de la tela del pantalón

-ya sabes que hacer conmigo...-susurro y la mano de Enrique entendió el mensaje pues comenzó a masturbarse de forma vigorosa pero muy lentamente

-lo se-contesto roncamente

-lo siento, me tengo que ir-dijo de repente Oliver

-no digas eso-susurro aun con su mano en su miembro

-tengo que, sino lo que me pediste no llegara mañana sino pasado mañana-contesto

-Oliver eres el Rey de los Francos eso no debería de importarte-contesto

-si me importa si yo soy quien te los llevara a Roma ¿no crees?-dijo de tal forma que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos huevos estrellados ante tal aclaración

-¡¿VAS A VENIR?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-fue lo único que pudo decir para risa de Oliver

-si, así que nos vemos mañana-contesto cortando el teléfono...

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

y me he dado cuenta que están en mi,

comunicador de sueños quiero ser...

Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿Å¿

Fecha: 05/09/2004

Hora: 7:05 p.m.

Lugar: Zona de Restaurantes de la Ciudad de Beijing

-Lee-llamo un hombre corpulento a otro

-¿qué sucede Gary?-pregunto el de menor estatura

-Tengo hambre-dijo

-¿por qué no se me hace novedad?-dijo cubriéndose la mano con la cara-no te vuelvo a traer por aquí-dijo en tono derrotado mientras lo seguía a uno de los tantos restaurantes que se encontraban en esa calle

-Quiero comer-volvió a decir

-por favor sírvanos todo lo de la carta-contesto al mesero que se le quedo viendo con una expresión de verdadero espanto

-Tengo Hambre-se volvió a quejar el gigante

-si, en seguida-contesto con nerviosismo el mesero

-Oye Gary, solo apúrate por que tengo que ir allá-dijo

-ya lo se, no me tardare-contesto

-eso espero, tengo que ir a ver si mi comandante ya decidió que hacer con nuestro deshonroso rey-contesto

-esta bien-contesto

-y más vale que vayas conmigo-dijo Lee una vez vio que les traían la comida

Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³

Músico soy, músico seré,

conductor de sensaciones a tu piel,

Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-quiero un informe detallado de todo lo que esta sucediendo-le dijo una mujer de espaldas al hombre que se encontraba inclinado ante sus pies

-si!-contesto-en el Imperio de China se esta planeando una toma de estado a menos de que el Capitán de las fuerzas armadas haga acto de lucidez y decida acabar con su Rey-informo de forma solemne

-vaya, si no me equivoco el Rey de esas tierras es Galman, y su hombre de más alto rango militar es Driger, a eso le añado que tiene dos famosos soldados, Galeón el primer guerrero de la elite de los Alabarderos Chinos y Galzly el que se dice es el hombre más fuerte de todo el mundo-conjeturo-y tambien se dice que su concubina es por sobre todo bella y muy extraña aunque tambien los que la conoces la llaman una niña mimada con las garras del felino si no estoy mal enterado es la persona más cercana al rey y su nombre es Galux-contesto con soberana tranquilidad

-así es mi señor, al parecer los chinos están confiando en que el Capitán Driger se encargue de su Rey para no tener que llevar a cabo la toma de estado, entre los rumores que corren del lado oriental del planeta se dice que la hechicera máxima de la Reina del Japón es hermana de la hechicera suprema de Egipto-dijo en el mismo tono

-vaya, eso puede ser productivo, estando tan separadas la una a la otra deben de estar bastante preocupadas pero bueno, eso no interesa si lo que quiero es matar a esa bastaga y ponerle una hechicera de las mías a la inútil de Lykatas y así lograr que confié en mi, después de todo yo soy la única que puede conjuntar a las fuerzas oscuras todas ellas tienen que responder ante mi llamado... la Destrucción y la Muerte están bajo mi gobierno eterno-carcajeo

-bueno, tambien se dice que la Reina de la Destrucción a comenzado a mandar a su ejercito al norte, pretende apoyar a la Reina del Fuego, aunque se rumora que ella denegó totalmente este ofrecimiento, y no es la única tambien la Reina de la Muerte a mandado a sus guerreras-continuo

-esas inútiles, quiero que se les mande una carta en donde por orden mía se les mande retirar sus tropas y ayudar a la Reina Goda-rugió y otro hombre encontrado cerca llevo a cabo una inclinación y de inmediato salio para cumplir con la orden

-bueno, tambien se dice que la Reina Goda a mandado mensajeros a los Reino enemigos de la Reina de Fuego-continuo el hombre con los informes

-buena táctica sino fuera, porque la Reina del Agua esta bajo las ordenes de la Reina del Cielo y los demás reyes no siguen las ordenes de nadie-contesto con molestia

-bueno, tambien se dice que el comandante de la infantería y el comandante de caballería de el Reino vecino de Inglaterra están conspirando contra su Rey Orthrus-mencionó-tambien se dice que la Reina de la Tierra intento detener a la Reina Goda enviándole una carta-

-vaya parece que la Reina del Cielo intenta no arriesgar sus ejércitos-sonri

-su majestad, lamento decir que se equivoca-reencamino aquel informante a la mujer

-¿de que hablas?-se extraño

-no se lo mando la Reina del Cielo, parece ser que lo hizo por decisión propia, pues la Reina de la Tierra declaro su contra a una guerra, la Reina del Cielo declaro que no pelearía una guerra que no le incumbía, la Reina del Agua dijo que no iba a aprovechar la situación pero que no pelearía en una guerra que ella no comenzó y nada se sabe de la Reina del Viento-contesto-pero todos han dado opiniones diversas y sin embargo parece ser que la Reina del Cielo no mantiene ninguna especie de contacto con las Reinas Elementales-contesto seguro

-ja, mejor, si ella no domina a sus subordinadas entonces todo se acabara para ella-dijo

-bueno tambien es de mi deber decirle que la Reina de Fuego pide que pase lo que pase no se intrometa en la batalla y que si somos atacados ella pagara los daños pero tambien la Reina Goda mando un mensaje pidiendo nuestra cooperación-hablo

-ya veo, entonces quiero que retiren momentáneamente a mis ejércitos de las fronteras hasta que se termine su combate y tambien quiero que se le informe a los Ingleses de esto, me supongo que Orthrus ya debió haber sido informado de la petición de esa mujer por lo tanto no tenemos que preocuparnos por una invasión-dijo con tranquilidad

Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦

fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción.

Jamás podré dejarla,

Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£

Fecha: 06/09/2004

Hora: 7:23 a.m.

Lugar: Departamento en la Ciudad de Beijing, China

-¿qué opinas?-le pregunto la mujer de cabellos rosas saliendo en toalla del cuarto de baño

-no lo se, pero una cosa si te digo, debiste haberte quedado con ella-contesto una voz sin que hubiera alguien más en la habitación

-lo sé, creo que ahora si me arrepiento de haber sido tan necia-contesto la misma desvistiéndose de las toallas y quedando desnuda en su habitación

-te seré honesta, no soy muy dada al pensamiento de ellas tres, los matriarcados no son para mi, pero una cosa si te digo, estabas más segura allá, ahora tu única esperanza se encuentra en el-asevero la voz sin cuerpo

-sabes, no es tan malo como parecía, ahora somos hasta amigos en la Tierra-sonrió nostálgica mientras buscaba su ropa interior en el ropero

-si más no recuerdo no le tenías confianza anteriormente, pero una cosa si te diré, es malo relacionarse en ambos mundos pues puede que terminen siendo enemigos acérrimos y todo eso se pierda, la perdida es menos dolorosa si solo pasa en un mundo, pero si pasa en dos se vuelve tortura-dijo con Sabiduría

-has visto a la Diosa de la Sabiduría o a la de la Muerte?-pregunto irónica mientras comenzaba a colocarse la ropa que había sacado

-no he visto a Alice en un buen tiempo y por lo que se refiere a la Sabiduría no es algo en lo cual te pudieras meter debido a que no es fácil verla y mejor lo sabes tu que yo, y por el otro lado solo te lo digo porque yo lo viví, créeme que te dolería mucho si pasaras lo que yo-dijo denotando tristeza la voz

-¿a que te refieres?-se intrigo deteniendo incluso su tarea-dime que es lo... ¿lo que te paso?-trato

-prométeme que no revelaras nada si te lo digo-contesto la voz después de algunos segundos que parecieron para la de ojos ámbar

-es un trato-contesto la única visible

-antes de que Meriadock fuera creada, conocí a un joven llamado Kai, Kai Hiwatari, al mismo tiempo nos enteramos del juego, pero poco antes descubrí mi amor por el, todo iría bien, si se lo hubiera dicho antes de que entráramos y por supuesto sino me hubiera enterado de quien es en nuestro mundo, que es lo que hace y que paso con el...-contesto con tristeza

-dímelo, confía en mi-contesto la mujer a las palabras de la voz

-lo amaba y aún lo amo, a pesar de todo, se que el que Reina en los Mares helados del norte no puede sobrevivir al frío del corazón a menos que le devolvieran el calor, pero para el sera casi imposible, después de todo la culpa no es más que de su maldito abuelo-contesto y se call

-¿Kokoro?-pregunto la mujer-¿KOKORO?-insistió-se fue, no la culpo, pero quien Reina en el mar helado al norte en la parte más fría del mundo solo hay Reinos de Mujeres, los Celtas de la Reina de la Oscuridad, los Eslavos de la Reina del Fuego, y los Godos de la Reina de la Tortura-se contesto así misma-Kokoro...-fue su ultimo susurro antes de entrar a la cocina una vez se acabo de vestir

Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢

mi vida es una canción,

soy escultor del alma,

ÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸ

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-¿qué quieres?-dijo una mujer sin voltear a verla

-mi señora, todo esta listo, nuestras mejores guerreras pelearan en la tierra del Hielo-contesto

-esas son buenas noticias, partiremos esta noche bajo el velo de la Luna, quiero a todas preparadas-contesto

-a sus ordenes-contesto

-y dime, ¿has recibido información acerca de los avances de los Godos?-pregunto la mujer mientras admiraba una espada que sostenía ante su rostro

-solo que esta intentando convencer a los Reinos en contra de la Reina del Fuego a unirse a ella-sentencio

-entiendo, sabes estaba pensando, ¿qué pasaría si una Reina le entregara su poder a otra Reina?-contesto con una dulzura y sensualismo extremos

-no entiendo a que se refiere mi señora-contesto su interlocutora quien desde que inicio su conversación no se había dignado a levantar ni la mirada manteniéndose ante aquella mujer con una rodilla al suelo

-sabes, no he podido evitar sentir que la actitud de Dranzer le va más a un hombre, y no he podido tampoco evitar desearla, no sabes lo que daría porque ella ocupara mis aposentos a mi lado-contesto con una sonrisa cínica

-le recuerdo que la Reina del Fuego a decidido no entregar su poder a nadie, a menos de que encuentre a quien logre conseguir lo imposible de ella-contesto solemne

-pues me gustaría ser yo y aunque e intentado todo nunca e logrado mi meta de conseguir lo imposible, es una verdadera lastima pero si mi linda y hermosa Lykatas no va a ceder en ese deseo ¿por qué yo si?-contesto con fascinación dando media vuelta y lanzando la espada contra la pared con el tino preciso para dar justo al marco de la puerta por donde pasaba una mensajera que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

-¿y?-dijo la mujer que se encontraba inclinada

-mi señora-y comenzó a susurrarle a la que se encontraba en el piso mientras la que se encontraba de pie tomaba la espada

-retírate-le contesto una vez termino de darle aquel mensaje la que se encontraba con la espada-¿qué te dijo?

-la Reina de la Oscuridad nos exige detenernos y no mandar ni una sola tropa a las tierras de la Reina del Fuego, diciendo que como la líder de las Reinas Oscuras no a dado la orden de ayudar a una de las Reinas de los Elementos-contesto a lo que aquella mujer comenzó a reír de forma descarada y diabólica

-esa tonta de Gabriel, ¿quién demonios se cree que es?, piensa que solo tienen ellas tres el poder, cualquiera sabe que la única de ellas que es de temer es la Reina de la Vida-dijo molesta y divertida a la vez-no sabe que yo no obedezco a nadie y solo a mi deseo, mi poder es mi voluntad y mi voluntad es mi poder... ¿por cierto quien dijo eso?-se pregunto así misma cuando no reconoció esas palabras como propias

-la Reina de la Destrucción cuando sostuvo una conversación con ella cuando vino a visitarla mi señora-contesto la mujer en el piso

-cierto, cierto, Lykatas lo dice, casi es su lema-río la mujer dirigiéndose a observar por la ventana-pero aún así, creo que no a entendido que si se llevo a cabo una guerra donde las Reinas se dividieron en tres, tiene que entender que ahora que las antiguas Reinas de la Muerte, la Destrucción y la Luz han sido suplantadas por nosotras eso no volverá a pasar y ayudaremos a quien nos plazca y aplastaremos al que lo merezca-contesto ahora con enfado incontrolable-quiero que dupliques el número de guerreras, para mi enorme ejercito eso no sera problema y ahora yo misma las lideraré en la batalla-siseo con veneno hirviente

-a sus ordenes mi Reina Alice-contesto la mujer en el piso

-retírate y haz lo que e mandado mi amiga-contesto la Reina para que su interlocutora se pusiera de pie le diera una reverencia y se retirara

ÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅž

soy músico y amo en clave de sol

Hasta que aguante mi voz.

œœœœœœœœœ

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-su alteza pronto todo estará preparado para su viaje-le dijo uno de los dos hombre que se encontraban a sus espaldas

-muy bien, y los cargueros han sido camuflados?-pregunto

-si su majestad, han sido camuflajeados de manera que todos creerán que le lleva oro y riquezas al Emperador Romano nunca sospecharan que son armas-le hablo el hombre que se había mantenido en silencio

-bien, mi carruaje esta listo?-continuo

-por supuesto alteza, ¿pero no cree que es arriesgado que usted personalmente lleve este embarque?-analizo uno

-Amphillyon haría lo mismo por mi-dijo-no quiero que se hable mas del asunto acaben con sus tareas e infórmenme cuando este todo preparado para el viaje, quiero llegar mañana a mas tardar-informo

-como diga mi Rey-dijo y uno y se retiro

-mi señor Unicollyon ¿peleara en contra de...-...

-no peleare en contra de nadie, me mantendré a la defensiva, por el momento si atacan el Reino de Amphillyon o al mío entrare a la batalla mientras tanto quiero que solo se mantengan prevenidos-informo cortando las palabras que eran dirigidas hacia el por parte de su consejero

-así sea su alteza-contesto aquel hombre retirándose de inmediato del lugar

-Enrique, ¿me pregunto si cumplirás tu promesa amor?-susurraba al viento mirando el amanecer desde los jardines donde se había llevado a cabo toda la discusión con sus consejeros

ŒŒŒŒŒŒŒŒŒ

Estamos locos de atar,

somos trovadores que en tu ciudad

Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹

Fecha: 06/09/2004

Hora: 1:33 p.m.

Lugar: Plaza Roja de Moscú, Rusia

-ya es tarde-decía el joven de cabellos rojos mientras observaba hacía todas direcciones como buscando algo

-me esperabas-murmuro una fría voz

-comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías-le refuto el pelirrojo al recién llegado

-solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo nada de importancia-contesto el segundo un bicolor

-para que te haya echo llegar trece minutos tarde tuvo que ser algo importante, así que de nada te sirve callar-contesto con burla

-los informes matutinos, y tuve que dar un recorrido para revisar que todo estuviera en orden-contesto exasperado

-¿qué te retraso?-dijo con fastidio al darse cuenta de que no le estaba contestando

-Bryan-susurro

-debí haberlo supuesto-suspiro con una vena en la sien

-bueno al menos salúdame ¿no crees?-se exaspero el bicolor mirando cerca de donde ambos se encontraban

-bueno-dijo quitado de la pena jalando al bicolor plantándole un beso mientras paseaba su mano derecha por el abdomen del susodicho desairando a tres jóvenes que se encontraban hincándoles el diente antes siquiera de haberles saltado

-nada mal-susurro el bicolor una vez se separaron ambos

-me alegra, por cierto...-dijo el rubio esperando respuesta a su insinuación al inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia un lado justo donde estaban las muchachas que se dieron a la fuga al ver el beso de los jóvenes

-exacto-contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica

-ojala algún día me des un beso por placer y no solo por tabla de salvación-se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo

-Tala, el tema esta muerto desde hace más de dos años así que confórmate con lo que tienes o te lo quitare-dijo mientras emprendía camino

-quieres calmarte, eres demasiado drástico...-reprocho detrás del de cabellos grises y azules

-ahora lo que quiero es matar a esa estúpida de Melas-susurro-a ti te puedo dejar para después, la que me interesa destrozar con vehemencia es a ella-

-es cierto, va directo a tu Reino, pero de que te preocupas, Lykatas, Alice y ahora tambien Bellun están mandando a sus ejércitos para resguardar el tuyo ¿no es verdad?-analizo Tala

-cierto, pero yo no se porque lo hacen, queda fuera de discusión el punto que me plantearon, ellas no me ayudaran para obtener las tierras colonizadas que tengo, hay otro motivo, aunque no importa ellas pueden morir por gusto propio y a mi no me harán levantar un dedo pero no me agrada que me ayuden cuando puedo asesinar a alguien yo mismo-contesto

-tranquilízate ya sabrás lo que debes saber cuando sea el momento-le dijo al otro mientras ambos entraban a una tienda departamental cercana

ÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠ

damos pinceladas de color

a tu gris realidad.

Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚

Fecha: ????

Hora: ????

Lugar: ????

-con que no ha aceptado-susurro una mujer de cabellos verde oscuro y ojos rojos

-así es mi señora, eso solo nos deja como aliados a el Rey Vortex Ape, El Rey Vanishing Moot, El Rey Grifolyon, el Rey Flash Leopard y el Rey Tryhorn-informo un joven de cabellos y ojos blancos

-no importa, con todas las regiones y esos cinco reinos podremos derrotar a la Reina del Fuego-contesto burlona-pero por lo que me entere tendremos problemas con otros reinos si atacamos a Dranzer ¿no es así?-continuo

-así es mi señora, la Reina Egipcia y la Reina Japonesa están listas a mandar a sus tropas y parece ser que incluso estarán presentes en la batalla, tambien se rumora que la Reina Amazona Azkabeth mandara a sus guerreras al combate-dijo solemnemente aquel hombre que se encontraba inclinado en el piso

-¡¡¿Cómo dices?!!!-dijeron al unísono los tres hombres que se encontraban alrededor de la mujer incluido aquel de cabellos y ojos blancos

-así que las tres han decidido ayudarla, según se, esas tres no pueden ser gobernadas ni la Reina Gabriel puede hacer algo por mantenerlas a raya de cualquier asunto que concierne a Dranzer, aunque bueno Gabriel es un poco imbecil viendo que esas dos no le hacen caso y ella todavía sigue diciendo tener el control de las fuerzas oscuras-contesto con molestia

-pero mi señora-pidió su atención un hombre cerca suyo de cabellos negros-se dice que las guerreras y hechiceras más famosas están en sus reinos-

-es cierto, Yukyhime y Kaira, las hechiceras supremas de Egipto y Japón, y Mihira y Shark Trax, las dos guerreras máximas de las Amazonas, se dice que solo son superadas por sus propias Reinas-contesto el Peliblanco-pero no creo que sean tan estorbosas como parecen ahora-

-eso espero Falborg, pero por si las dudas, no estaría mal matarlas ¿no crees?-sonrió con malicia la mujer, lanzando una sonrisa al aludido sonrisa que fue correspondida

-por supuesto mi altísima-contesto

-retírense, y manden mensajes a todas las regiones del Reino, partiremos mañana al amanecer a la batalla y derrotaremos a la Reina del Fuego y junto con ella a todo aquel que intente protegerla-grito

-así sea Mi Reina Melas-contestaron todos al unísono solo quedándose con ella aquel hombre de cabellos platinos

-pronto tendrá el lugar de la Reina del Fuego, es más, podrá elegir entre ser la Reina del Fuego, la Reina de la Muerte, la Reina de la Luz o incluso la de la Destrucción-bromeo aquel hombre

-Falborg, sabes, si existe algo que me da curiosidad es esa mujer, Dranzer, dicen que en este mundo solo la han visto las Reinas Sagradas ese hombre llamado Gadria quien es su consejero, pero todos le tienen miedo a una estúpida superstición, la verdad no creo ni siquiera en la supuesta magia que se dice tienen esas 5-gruño-ya vera todo el mundo como veré a esa estúpida y no moriré y derrotare a esas imbeciles con mi propia cadena, y no moriré por ello-dijo mordiendo cada una de sus palabras

Å 


	4. Molinos de Viento

Belle: sabías que te tardaste miserable ¬¬

Anya: este, digamos que no fue mi culpa risa nerviosa entre mi papá y mi hermano se encargaron de estropear mis planes jeje...

Belle: estas viendo que no me lo has leído y que estoy desesperada y todavía te pones a hacerme esperar ¬¬

Anya: bueno o.o este... mejor vamos al fic u.uU... antes de que se me olvide O-O ya no va a ver signos de interrogación así que... bienvenidos a Satania!!! nOn

Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³Å³

Si acaso tu no ves

Mas allá de tu nariz

Y no oyes a una flor reír

Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§Å§

Fecha: 07/09/2004

Hora: 4:31 p.m.

Lugar: Moscú, Rusia

-me quieres explicar-decía un joven que se encontraba recostado en un amplio sillón negro

-'tu deberías de saberlo'-contestaba una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono

-no, no lo se, Yulia si te llamo es para saber ¿que demonios es lo que pasa?-dijo intentando sonar tranquilo sin muy buenos resultados

-'no puedo creer, que preguntes algo tan obvio'-contesto la mujer del otro lado

-Yulia, no le des vueltas al asunto, tu sabes que mi paciencia tiene un limite-contesto el pelirrojo levantándose hasta quedar sentado en el sillón de golpe

-'de acuerdo, si quieres saber, lo hago porque ese es mi deseo, mi deseo es estar a su lado, mi deseo es no permitirle a nadie tocarla, mi deseo es todo eso y más'-contesto tranquila

-no me dirás que...-paro por un momento analizando de nueva cuenta lo que le acababa de decir la mujer-te has enamorado de Dranzer?-pregunto sin dejar de lado su impresión

-'ella es todo lo que yo quisiera en un hombre, además, te recuerdo que dentro del juego, ser mujer u hombre no tiene importancia, así como ella no sabe si yo soy hombre o mujer en este mundo, yo tampoco lo se, y aunque fuese mujer, no tengo nada que perder'-contesto con decisión a las palabras del pelirrojo

-no puedo creer lo que me dices-fue la contestación del joven después de un tiempo

-'por favor, tu debiste haber sido el primero en suponerlo, la distancia te hace daño Yuriv'-determino la mujer un tanto exasperada por el interrogatorio

-no es algo que me pueda tomar a broma, después de todo, yo sospechaba que no lo hacías precisamente por sus tierras, pero de eso a enterarme que te has enamorado de Dranzer hay un largo trecho-contesto

-'Yuriv, no me trates como una niña pequeña, numero uno, ya no estamos en el orfanato, numero dos, puedo hacer mi vida yo sola, tengo 19 años por si lo has olvidado, y punto numero tres ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo país'-termino harta de las consecutivas preguntas del pelirrojo sin embargo mantuvo su tono tranquilo

-al caso, no te metas en problemas-termino el parándose del sillón directo a la cocina

-'Yuriv, pareces mi hermano y no somos nada'-dijo fría pero exhausta la mujer

-tranquila Yulia-sonrió divertido sacando del refrigerador una cerveza y un plato con pollo

-'sabes a veces me parece increíble que me hables solo para decirme cosas trivialidades sin importancia, lo de Dranzer te lo creo, sin embargo, no deberías de meterte tanto en mi vida, mi vida es privada'–concluyo seria mientras Yuriv metía el plato al horno de microondas y tecleaba el tiempo de cocinado

-Yulia, me importas y creo que deberías mínimo agradecerlo, soy la única persona que se preocupa por ti-dijo mientras deba media vuelta recargándose en la barra de la cocina

-'al caso, supongo que no entraras en combate'-sentencio la joven

-tendría que atravesar todo el Reino Godo, eso te debería hacer suponer que no, así que esperare a que le ganen y tal vez reclame el trono de los godos y expanda mis tierras-dijo divertido mientras abría la cerveza

-'supongo que la Siberia es muy poco territorio para ti'-contesto con el mismo tono serio que había usado en toda la conversación pero con una pequeña pizca de diversión

-supones bien, pero con la victoria de Dranzer eso sera lo de menos-dijo para tomar un trago-esto sera muy divertido-rió ampliamente-bueno te dejo, creo que estabas ocupada cuando te llame-dijo mirando el reloj

-'tranquilo, después de todo puedo hacer lo que quiera'-contesto con seria simpleza

-aun así, por cierto, cuando puedes venir a Rusia?-dijo caminando hacia el pilar a un lado de la puerta de donde colgaba un calendario

-'no lo se, tal vez en la semana vaya a verte, después de todo ya extraño tus regaños aunque solo de pensar en eso me asusto yo misma'-dijo sarcástica

-que linda, bueno, háblame el día que vengas, para arreglar un poco este lugar-contesto más serio mirando un poco hacía su sala y notando que estaba ordenada en un 15 a lo sumo

-'Yuriv, mejor llego y te digo en que hotel estoy porque quedarme en el departamento de un hombre soltero sin responsabilidades no me parece algo que sea simple y sencillamente bueno para mi salud mental'-dijo seria pero con un tono de burla

-ni hablar, ordenare este lugar y vendrás a quedarte aquí ni una palabra más al asunto, o acaso olvidas que soy mayor que tu-sentencio molesto

-'solo me llevas de edad 2 meses'-contesto seria y molesta

-no me importa, soy mayor y eso es todo-concluyo irritado

-'tengo opción'-resoplo en el mismo tono molesto

-me encanta ganar-sonri

-'te dejo'-dijo después del comentario

-nos vemos entonces-dijo colgando-vaya, vaya, tiene que ser esto o muy bueno o deprimentemente malo-se decía así mismo mientras sacaba el pollo al oír el sonido del microondas pensar que estamos enamorados de la misma persona Yulia, parece como si volviéramos a ser los "mellizos" pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón y ponía todo para comer en la mesa de centro

Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦Å¦

Si no puedes hablar

Sin tener que oír tu voz

Utilizando el corazón

Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£Å£

Fecha: 07/09/2004

Hora: 10:35 p.m.

Lugar: Edificio Winner, Hong-Kong

-¿Estas ocupada?-preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros al entrar a la oficina

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto otra mujer un poco mayor que ella poniéndose de pie y dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo

-quería hablar contigo-contesto la joven

-supongo que tendrá que ser muy importante para que vengas-contesto divertida

-algo-contesto con su sonrisa enigmática

-¿pues dime que es?-contesto la joven sentándose en un sillón

-quiero ir a Rusia-contesto la joven sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba

-¿qué quieres que?!-se impresiono la mayor

-por favor-contesto la joven sin cambiar su semblante

-Anya, sabes lo que estas diciendo, primero, tu madre no sabes ni como reaccionara a esta petición y tu padre, sabes que Rusia le trae malos recuerdos-contesto la mujer poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la menor

-tu puedes ayudarme, y lo sabes-contesto firme

-te puedo ayudar, pero quiero que recuerdes esto, ahora tienes una familia, y esa familia quiere lo mejor para ti-le dijo abrazándola

-tranquila, no me voy a ir para siempre, solo quiero ir a visitar a mis amigos-dijo contestando apenas el abrazo

-de acuerdo, hablare con tu madre, pero, promete que regresaras-contesto después de pensarlo severos minutos

-tengo que, a por cierto, tienes mensaje en la contestadora-sonrió la joven

-puede esperar, y dime, que piensas hacer allá-contesto intentando descubrir cual era el súbito interés de la menor por ir a Rusia

-solo quiero irlo a ver, es eso tan melodramático-sonrió la joven descubriendo sus intenciones

-Anya-reprocho la mayor

-sabes, veo que no quieres contestar, entonces que tal si lo hago yo-dijo la menor avanzando al teléfono, apretó algunos botones y entonces se escucho

Kokoro, soy Mariah, se que no debería de molestarte pero quería ver si podíamos ir a cenar, ya sabes a donde contestarme, quiero hablar sobre lo que dejamos inconcluso decía la voz y una pequeña mueca de dolor se formo en los labios de la mayor de ambas jóvenes mueca que encubrió en cuanto la menor volteo a verla

-quien es?-se intrigo la joven

-una amiga, debe tener tu edad o un poco menos-contesto sonriendo

-no sabia que tenías amistades más jóvenes que tu-sonrió con sincero entretenimiento

-créeme pequeña, te sorprenderías si te contara la historia de mi vida-contesto poniéndose de pie

-vaya, quisiera enterarme de todo, pero no me lo dirás ¿cierto?-dijo con algo de lastima

-ya deberías de conocerme, tienes 4 años en mi familia-sonri

-no me hace gracia cuando me dices eso-dijo con algo de tristeza

-lo lamento, sabes que me pongo así cuando tocas el tema-sonrió y abrazo a la joven

-no han venido mis hermanas?-pregunto de repente abrazándose más a la mujer

-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-se extraño la mujer, pues rara vez preguntaba por ellas

-quería ir a ver a mi mamá, pero cuando están mis hermanas las cosas se me complican-contesto

-ve a verla, ahora esta sola, y si acaso tu padre estará por ahí-le contesto muy segura

-a veces quisiera tratar de conocer a mis hermanas, pero, nunca me es fácil relacionarme con ellas-contesto-mis tías son un amor, mis primas y tu y tambien mis padres pero, ellas, no se, tal vez soy yo la que no encaja-dijo con una expresión de tristeza

-descuida, ya te adaptaras, dale tiempo al tiempo, y ve a ver a tus padres, en especial a tu papá, porque supongo no lo has visto en días-hablo intentando alegrarla

-no, ha estado muy ocupado, y yo como me la paso en mi oficina, bueno... no concordamos mucho-contesto con sinceridad

-pues velo a ver-dijo determinada, separándose de la menor y empujándola hacía la salida-y esta vez, no quiero que regreses-contesto

-pero...-iba a decir algo

-haz lo que te digo, después de todo me tienes que obedecer-sonrió triunfante

-insisto, ¿ya que?-dijo y abrió la puerta-entonces ¿me ayudaras con lo de mi mamá?-sonrió satisfecha

-cuando te e negado un favor?-dijo en tono de ofendida pero con una amplia sonrisa

-entonces te veo mañana-dijo y cerro la puerta

-bueno, Mod, no tienes opción si yo acompaño a esta niña a sus mini vacaciones-dijo bastante sonriente

Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢Å¢

Amigo Sancho escúchame,

No todo tiene aquí un porqué

Un camino lo hacen los pies

ÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸÅŸ

Fecha: 08/09/2004

Hora: 4:46 p.m.

Lugar: Madrid, España

-No te preocupes, me encargare de eso-contestaba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a otro de cabellos lilas y mismo ojos

-quiero que todo este listo-contesto con fuerza

-tranquilo, ya te dije que yo me hago cargo-le dijo con sonrisa triunfante mientras se levantaban de la mesa que estaban ocupando en uno de los restaurantes del concurrido centro de la ciudad

-eso espero, eso espero... por tu bien-dijo al tiempo que dejaba el dinero de la cuenta y la propina

-Robert, no me asustes, yo lo hare, tengo que, no solo te conviene a ti, sino tambien a mi, por tanto...-dijo cortando de repente al fijarse del otro lado de la calle

-Ahora que te pasa?-dijo con cansancio Robert

-te juro, que... que vi a...-el joven rubio iba a hablar sin embargo las palabras no le salían así que solo atino a señalar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos al otro lado de la calle

-de que demonios...-sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a la persona de la que hablaba su compañero-no puede ser-fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de que ella tomara un taxi y se fuera del lugar

-era la mujer que buscamos-dijo el rubio

-cierto Miguel, tal vez tengas razón, y puedas hacerlo solo-contesto Robert retomando su semblante

-solo espero que no se hayan equivocado-termino para sacar una foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mirar a una mujer de cabellos negros lacios y ojos del mismo color de facciones finas...

-tiene que ser ella-determino Robert

-bien, como vos digas, pero no me digas nada después-dijo entre burlón y serio

-tu solo has tu trabajo, que ya te lo han facilitado bastante-se quejo Robert

-oye, ese fue un giro inesperado del destino, que por cierto, no voy a desperdiciar...-sonrió con cara angelical el joven sin embargo, al abrir los ojos un extraño brillo apareció en ellos, un brillo que hizo sonreír al mayor

-Miguel, no te importara que deje a mi primo contigo, solo para asegurarme que no haya nada, fuera de lo planeado, ¿o si?-dijo serio

-que ya no confías en mi?-dijo con cierto tono dolido sin dejar su sonrisa burlona

-no, no confió en ti, al menos no para estas cosas, son demasiado importantes para que las eches a perder-contesto irritado sacando un cigarrillo de sus pantalones junto con un encendedor

-ya párale Robert, no lo voy a echar a perder, te lo juro-dijo con su sonrisa pero más serio Miguel

-aún así, estaré más tranquilo-contesto después de prender su cigarro

-bien, de acuerdo-dijo el más joven con tono falso de me rindo

ÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅžÅž

Hay un mundo por descubrir

Y una vida que arrancar de arrancar

De brazos del guión final

œœœœœœœœœœ

Fecha: 9/10/1000 a.C.

Hora: 7:09 a.m.

Lugar: Montañas de las Siete Fortunas, Nekonron, China

-Galzly, quieres apurarte, debemos encontrar a los Dioses de la Fortuna-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules gatunos

-ya voy-contesto de forma grave un hombre sorprendentemente musculoso, de tal forma que parecía un oso humanoide

-solo espera un poco más Driger, pronto el imperio Chino estará en tus manos, en cuento encontremos a estos guerreros-murmuro avanzando hacia la montaña donde se veía en la sima una torre de guardia gigantesca

-Galeón-hablo el más corpulento de forma pesada

-¿qué sucede?-contesto el hombre que iba al frente al llamado volteando a verle

-mira-fue lo único que dijo señalando hacía arriba de donde estaban

-muy bien Galzly, los encontramos-hablo satisfecho aquel guerrero mirando en la dirección señalada y encontrando una especie de palacio que obstruía el paso y hacia arriba otros tantos hasta llegar a la torre-palacio de la sima

ŒŒŒŒŒŒŒŒŒŒ

A veces siento al despertar

Que el sueño es la realidad

Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹Å‹

Fecha: 08/09/2004

Hora: 11:33 p.m.

Lugar: Hong-Kong China

-lo siento, no sabía que sería tu nieta quien recibiera el mensaje-se disculpo la pelirosa mientras comía lo que había pedido

-no te preocupes, después de todo, también tuve la culpa por no checarlo antes de que llegara-contesto ella

-aun así, pero dime, ¿A dónde irán?-dijo lo que parecía que retomaba una conversación

-oh, si, pues, iremos a Moscú, veras, Anya es de ese país originalmente, y pues que mejor oportunidad para pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con mi nieta-sonrió la mujer

-vaya Kokoro, eso quiere decir que no te tendré visitándome en algún tiempo, bueno no hay problema, espero que les vaya muy bien-mencionó la menor

-si eso espero, pero, te seré honesta-mencionó solemne deteniendo su comer

-¿qué sucede?-se extraño la de cabellos rosas

-no quisiera ir... tengo el presentimiento de que me encontrare con la persona que provoca todos mis pesares, pero no puedo fallarle a mi pequeña, ella esta muy ilusionada con ir a Rusia y no puedo negárselo-suspiro resignada

-entiendo, pero...-no pudo concluir su interrogación

-si, si le dije que no quería ir, pero, sino voy, ella no ira, tanto por ella como porque mi hija no le permitirá irse, yo no quisiera ver a esa persona, pero, tampoco puedo permitir que mi hija siga sin poder ver a los únicos amigos que tiene en el mundo-asevero

-¿a que te refieres?-continúo su acompañante

-mi pequeña, no tiene amigos, dedica todo su tiempo al trabajo en la oficina, y las únicas personas con las que convive es con nosotros y algunos de los de mi familia, como mi madre o mis tías y las personas más acercadas a ser sus amigas son sus primas, ni sus hermanas son tan dadas a tener una relación estrecha con ella-confes

-es bastante, solitaria según lo que me cuentas-hablo por fin después de un corto silencio

-sin embargo, ella tiene a sus amigos en Rusia, son los únicos amigos que le conozco y tanto ella como ellos han estado esperando el momento de volverse a ver, desde hace mucho tiempo-

ÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠÅŠ

Bebe, danza, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚Å‚

Fecha: 08/09/2004

Hora: 5:22 p.m.

Lugar: Liverpool, Inglaterra

-Veamos-decía la joven mientras se sentaba y apretaba un botón en el teclado-inicio secuencia, contraseña lloverá?, pido mis archivos de mensaje-hablo mientras se colocaba una especie de casco que le cubría hasta la nariz

-h-a-n l-l-e-g-a-d-o t-r-e-s m-e-n-s-a-j-e-s-contesto el navegador

-bien, mensajes de voz en activo-respondió la joven

-p-r-i-m-e-r m-e-n-s-a-j-e-comenzó el navegador mientras ella tecleaba a gran velocidad-r-e-m-i-t-e-n-t-e Y-a-n-a K-o-k-o-r-o-dijo y ella dejo de teclear

-No me busques en la oficina, estaré fuera durante algún tiempo, te llamare en cuento regrese, nos vemos-se oyó una voz por todo el cuarto una voz de mujer

-vaya, me pregunto ahora porque habrá salido no sale tan comúnmente-pensó en voz alta la joven mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello negro y jugaba con el antes de volver a teclear en el teclado

-s-e-g-u-n-d-o m-e-n-s-a-j-e-volvió a empezar el navegador

-detener ejecución-hablo de inmediato-comienzo acceso, marca de inició, realizar procedimiento de acceso directo a Meriadock, Age of Dungeons, código Mina, clave Águila Dorada-...

Å 


End file.
